


flash before my eyes (now it's time to die)

by blackrose1002, BlackVultures



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed, Superpower Sex, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVultures/pseuds/BlackVultures
Summary: “Thought that was a failed experiment,” Jack said after a moment, glancing over at the young man in the box again. He sat on a plain twin bed in some sweatpants and a t-shirt, and as Jack watched he shivered a little. “Something about splicing DNA together?”“Not exactly,” Walsh said with a chuckle. “That was the on the record summary. Off the record... well, there were a couple of different ideas, but the main purpose of the project was to make better soldiers. Ones with... abilities than our enemies couldn’t combat. My old partner and I disagreed on how to approach the subject and we went our separate ways—his idea was a failure, and Angus is the result of mine.” He raised his voice, shouting through the holes drilled in the plastic walls for ventilation: “Show him what you can do, boy.”That cold stare turned to Walsh, and for a second the kid—Angus, evidently—didn’t do anything. Then, quick as lightning, his hand snapped out and a burst of whitish-blue energy flew out of it and hit the wall opposite him, spreading out and disappearing after it touched the plastic.(AKA the one where Mac was kidnapped from MIT and has superpowers, and Jack is... well,Jack. Things progress from there.)
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), James MacGyver/Matilda "Matty" Webber, Wilt Bozer/Leanna Martin
Comments: 84
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you didn't think you'd get a new fic so soon!!! SURPRISE, BITCH!!! [blackrose1002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002) and I just LOVE to catch ya'll off guard and this time is no exception! This fic is one of our all-time favorites and we REALLY hope you guys love it as much as we do! Please heed the tags, and note that **the rape/non-con I've tagged for occurs in the past and NOT between Mac and Jack**. Of course, there will be 100% consensual, very hot smut later in the fic, because we're us. ;) I don't want to say anything else here because spoilers, so go forth with the knowledge that any mistakes are my own and you should totally let us know what you think in the comments!
> 
> (Title is from "Ride The Lightning" by Metallica because OF COURSE.)

Jack Dalton had done a ton of sketchy work in his life. Shoeing horses and mucking out stalls when he was a kid—both great ways to catch a disease and/or lose a body part—and then all kinds of ugly shit in the Army. Going Delta made it worse, not better, the nature of the tasks becoming more gruesome and two-faced. He tried the CIA when he got too old for special forces, but it turned out the spy game wasn’t a great place for a loudmouthed know-it-all (his supervisor’s words) and he’d quit after a few years. He didn’t need money after squirreling away all his pay for so many years, but he _did_ need something to keep him busy or his PTSD would act up.

He’d thought about joining the Army again, but the same morning he mused on making some calls in that direction he’d come across an ad in the newspaper. Somebody needed a 24-hour guard for a place outside Dallas, which happened to be about 40 minutes away from Jack’s ranch. The pay was great, he’d get fed and watered and have a place to sleep that wasn’t his creaky old house... but it all seemed a little too good to be true.

And standing outside a creepy warehouse in the middle of nowhere, he knew why.

It was literally the middle of nowhere and he hadn’t seen a living creature in at least a few hours, but he kept driving—now he was debating getting back into his car and leaving. A part of him, though, was... intrigued, and he figured that he could always leave after listening what his potential employer had to offer… if he didn’t get murdered. Taking a deep breath, he checked his gun one last time and he headed toward the only entrance he could spot, knocking loudly since that was what he was instructed to do when he responded to the ad.

There was a significant pause, and the hair on the back of Jack’s neck stood up like he was being watched—and since there was a camera mounted in the corner above the door, that was a likely possibility. He heard several locks tumble and slide, and then the door opened about two inches. In the gap was a giant man—at least 6’2 and built like a brick shithouse—and when he saw Jack, he asked, “You the guy who texted?”

“That’s me,” Jack replied, sweat beading at his temples. It was late August and sweltering even after the sun went down, but cold air filtered past the big guy and Jack heard industrial air conditioners working somewhere. “This a bad time?”

“Not at all,” the dude said, undoing a security chain before stepping back. The space he walked into was some kind of vestibule, with a rubber floor and walls—it reminded Jack a little of the nursing home his grandmother went to, except the outside of that wasn’t all metal. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the walking tank sticking out a hand for him to shake. “Jonah Walsh.”

Jack eyed the hand for a moment before shaking it firmly, not wincing when the Walsh fella squeezed too tight. “Jack Dalton,” he said, going back to looking around, trying to figure out what exactly was happening. “This is quite a... remote location you have here,” he started. “Why would you need a guard to keep an eye on whatever you’ve got?”

“People get lost out here all the time,” Walsh replied, leading him further into the building. “Tourists, drunks, even fucking alien hunters. I need somebody to keep an eye on this place and its contents while I’m busy.”

They passed through a door at the other end of the vestibule when Walsh swiped a keycard, and on the other side of it was a gargantuan space; the main body of the warehouse was the size of a football field, with the same rubber-coated floor and walls. There were no windows but the space was lit with daylight bulbs, and at the other end of the warehouse was another door with an electronic lock. Since there were no other exits, Jack presumed that door led to a bathroom and sleeping quarters. But all of that was stuff he noticed absently, because the main attraction was in the middle of the room.

Like something out of a science fiction movie, a square box sat in the middle of the space, a hulking prison cell. It was made of some futuristic looking clear plastic, so you could see in on all four sides... and inside it was a man. There was a weird hollowness in the bottom of Jack’s stomach, the one that always appeared when his gut told him something was wrong. He took a few slow steps closer, his eyes fixed on the box and the man. He was... he looked so _young_ , probably twenty-something, not more. He was about Jack’s height but leaner and his legs were longer. Even from afar Jack could see how incredibly blue his eyes were and they watched him closely, but what struck Jack was how cold and distrustful they were—but then again, he was locked up in a literal box, so maybe it wasn’t that surprising.

Swallowing hard, Jack turned to look at Walsh. “That’s your cue to tell me what the hell this is.”

Walsh raised his hands in a placating gesture. “Take it easy, I’m getting there. I used to work for the government, and I’m guessing you did too?” When Jack nodded tersely, he continued, “You ever hear of something called Project Chimera?”

Jack frowned, thinking back to his time at the CIA—the name sounded familiar, some kind of covert science thing that never got off the ground, or at least that was what most people were led to believe. “Thought that was a failed experiment,” he said after a moment, glancing over at the young man in the box again. He sat on a plain twin bed in some sweatpants and a t-shirt, and as Jack watched he shivered a little. “Something about splicing DNA together?”

“Not exactly,” Walsh said with a chuckle. “That was the on the record summary. Off the record... well, there were a couple of different ideas, but the main purpose of the project was to make better soldiers. Ones with... abilities than our enemies couldn’t combat. My old partner and I disagreed on how to approach the subject and we went our separate ways—his idea was a failure, and Angus is the result of mine.” He raised his voice, shouting through the holes drilled in the plastic walls for ventilation: “Show him what you can do, boy.”

That cold stare turned to Walsh, and for a second the kid—Angus, evidently—didn’t do anything. Then, quick as lightning, his hand snapped out and a burst of whitish-blue energy flew out of it and hit the wall opposite him, spreading out and disappearing after it touched the plastic. Jack inhaled sharply through his nose and stared at Angus with wide eyes. For a moment he was sure he must have either hit his head or fallen asleep, but then he realized that this was indeed real.

“That’s... whoa,” Jack eventually said, unable to come up with anything else. But as... _spectacular_ as that was, Jack couldn’t help but notice the way Angus looked at Walsh with that icy stare, and suddenly he wondered if maybe there was more to the story. “Why... why is he locked up?”

“Because he’s dangerous,” was Walsh’s answer, watching Angus with an expression Jack couldn’t decipher before turning away. “All it takes is too much exposure to any kind of energy—light, sound, motion—and he turns into a ticking time bomb. But don’t worry, he’s got bathroom facilities in there—” sure enough, there was a toilet and shower partially hidden behind a wooden divider “—and he gets three square meals a day through that slot near the door to the cell, along with fresh clothes when he wants them. Delivering his meals and clothes would be one of your responsibilities, along with monitoring the cameras and patrolling the grounds.” Walsh took something out of his pocket and showed it to Jack, some kind of remote attached to another one of those keycards. “See that collar he’s wearing? It delivers a tranquilizer through micro darts that will embed themselves in his skin. You need to get into that cell for any reason, you press this button and it knocks him out cold in five seconds. Keycard opens all the doors, including the one to his cell. I’ll need you here for at least a week, starting tonight. You still interested?”

Jack turned his gaze back to Angus who gave him one last glare before plopping down on the bed and staring at the ceiling. For some reason that he couldn’t explain Jack felt like something was off and his gut told him to not trust this Walsh fella. But at the same time, this kid... Jack wanted to find out more about him and everything that happened to him before he decided for himself if he was dangerous. And for that he would need time. “Yeah, I’m in.”

“Fantastic,” Walsh said, and clapped Jack on the shoulder.

He showed him the room in the back of the warehouse, and Jack’s guess was correct: it had a bed and a TV in it along with a little kitchenette. That was where the prepared meals for Angus were stored along with food for Jack to eat, and there was a full bathroom attached to the space as well. Walsh had a suitcase packed and he retrieved a couple of bricks of hundred dollar bills from a safe, giving them to Jack as a “down payment”, promising the rest of what he was owed when he returns. He told Jack that Angus was due for his evening meal in a half-hour, and then he just... left.

Jack stood in the middle of the warehouse in shock for a moment, keycard and remote in hand, and he heard a snort from inside the box. “Left you high and dry, huh?” Angus asked, his voice surprisingly deep and mature for someone who looked like they were barely old enough to drink. “Get used to it. He’s not exactly employer of the year.”

Jack turned to look and found Angus still lying on the bed, but he was watching Jack with the same hard glare from before. He didn’t strike Jack as dangerous or as a weapon, but he knew better than to trust a first impression. Still, there was no harm in getting to know the kid and maybe finding out the truth about this place, so Jack put the remote and the keycard in his pocket and made his way to the box.

“I’m Jack,” he started, giving Angus a friendly smile that wasn’t returned. But Angus’s eyebrows rose a little when Jack just plopped down to sit cross-legged on the floor. He watched Angus for a moment before taking a guess based on something he saw earlier when Walsh was talking to the kid. “And I’m kinda gettin’ a vibe that you don’t really like being called Angus, am I right?”

Angus sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, watching Jack with a mixture of apprehension and curiosity. “Not really,” he said after a moment’s hesitation. “I used to tell people to call me Mac, because it’s short for my last name... but Jonah doesn’t want the guards knowing any more than they need to.” He rested his hands in his lap, tilting his head to one side as he took Jack in. “You seem smarter than the last one. Why did you answer the ad?”

“I just... needed something to do. To keep me busy,” Jack replied as truthfully as he could without revealing too much, at least for now. He thought about what Angus—no, _Mac_ —said, not liking the tone of his voice. “You know, I get Walsh wanting to keep as much of this as possible a secret... but he ain’t here. So I guess the question isn’t what he wants, but what do _you_ want, Mac?”

Those incredibly blue eyes studied Jack’s face, and then Mac got up and came closer, sitting on the floor too, about a foot away from the clear wall. “What I want doesn’t matter,” he said, running a hand through shaggy blond hair. “It hasn’t mattered for a long time.” He chewed his lower lip for a moment. “My name is Angus MacGyver. If it sounds at all familiar, it’s because I made national news when I went missing from MIT a few years ago.”

“Missing?” Jack breathed out, his eyes widening. He strained his memory, trying to remember the headlines, but Mac’s name didn’t ring a bell. After a moment he realized he must have not been in the country when it happened—he had probably been on a longtime assignment or something at the time. “You were kidnapped and forced into this,” he said quietly, his chest tightening. “How... how did that even happen?”

“The old partner Walsh mentioned? That was my dad,” Mac said, and Jack notes that he wasn’t great at making eye contact. He looked at Jack’s face every once in a while but other than that he stared at the rubber floor. “He made some kind of serum that was supposed to give soldiers heightened senses, make them stronger, things like that. Walsh wanted to... well, he wanted to give them superpowers.” He chuckled mirthlessly, flicking his wrist and turning on that brilliant power Jack saw earlier. “Exposure to high levels of photon-based energy was supposed to make them... superior. My dad and Walsh had a falling out, and the next thing I knew I was getting snatched off campus by a bunch of dudes with machine guns.” He sighed, moving his fingers within the boundary of the energy—it didn’t look like any one thing, but some combination of fire and light that stuck close to his skin. “There was an explosion during the testing, and instead of getting some of the power, I got it all.”

The longer this conversation went on the more convinced Jack was that Mac was the victim here and not a threat. Looks were deceiving, his brain reminded him, but Jack’s gut told him Mac’s was telling the truth and Jack knew better than to doubt it. “What... what does that mean?” he asks. “For you, I mean. And for... for others around you?”

Mac shrugged his shoulders. “Depends on how much energy I absorb. I make my own by... well, by existing. Breathing, blinking, moving around, all of that is like a baseline amount of power. Put me outside in the sun for an hour and I can level a city block if I want to... which I don’t.” He snapped his fingers and the energy curling around his hand went out. “It only hurts people if I want it to, but sometimes it’s... hard to control.” Jack forced himself to stay calm, slowly breathing in through his nose. _Ticking time bomb my ass_ , he said internally, because as much as he tried he couldn’t imagine Mac being what Walsh described. “Okay, my turn,” Mac said, bringing Jack out of his thoughts and when he looked up he found Mac watching him. “What are you running from?”

“Myself, mostly,” Jack admitted, because if he expected Mac to be honest with him, he had to return the favor. “Spent most of my life in the Army and then with the CIA, and now that I’m out... well, I’m going kinda crazy, to tell you the truth. Feels like I don’t have a purpose anymore, you know?”

Mac nodded and Jack realized that he _did_ know, being a smart kid who’d been locked in a box for years. Those eyes stayed focused on Jack’s for what could’ve been five seconds or five minutes, and then Mac looked away again. “Did Jonah tell you where he was going? Because I heard him on the phone yesterday, and...”

“He didn’t.” Jack shook his head, watching Mac, the bad feeling he felt earlier intensifying again. “He just said I need to be here for at least a week, but nothing more.” Mac didn’t say anything for a moment, just fiddled with his fingers, his gaze trained on the floor. “Mac? What did you hear?”

When Mac’s eyes came up again they were full of fear, and Jack’s heart dropped into his boots. “I think... he said something about an auction,” he whispered, and the blue-white energy was back, curling around his shoulders like a fiery blanket. His eyes got brighter too, starting to glow an even more intense shade of blue. “Like he was going to sell me. Something about the Middle East... Iranians, maybe? I didn’t hear everything.”

He was beautiful like that but Jack immediately pushed that thought out of his head—this wasn’t the place or the time to be thinking about that. And he knew it was crazy, he barely knew Mac, but he... he couldn’t let Walsh _sell_ him. “Listen to me,” he started, moving closer to the wall between them. “I know you don’t trust me and that I’m... I’m just a random dude that’s supposed to guard this place. But I’m not gonna let him do this to you, you hear me?”

Mac’s eyes widened and he moved closer to the wall too. “What? Why... why would you help me?”

Jack stood and fished the keycard out of his pocket. “Because it’s the right thing to do.” Taking out the keycard meant he pulled out the remote too, which made Mac recoil, his hands going to the collar around his neck. “Hey, hey! Easy, okay, I’m not gonna use this,” Jack told him, gesturing at the remote. “I promise, alright? I just need to unlock the door.”

“The door?” Mac whispered, staring at him with blue eyes so wide it was like looking into two small oceans. “M-my door?” He let go of the collar and stood. “You’re... you’re going to let me out?”

“Yeah, I am,” Jack said, and he couldn’t quite believe it himself, but his gut was almost never wrong and it’d been screaming at him the entire time that the whole situation was beyond fucked up. He was about to slide the keycard through the reader but paused. “Can you... would you stand back a little? I don’t want you to be too close when it opens in case it activates something in the collar.”

Mac looked at him like he couldn’t believe Jack was real, but he stepped back until he reached the opposite wall of the box. Giving him a small nod, Jack slid the card and the door unlocked with a quiet sound before slowly opening. Hesitantly, Mac took a few steps toward the door and Jack stayed still, looking Mac in the eye. It was the moment of truth, because if Jack was wrong Mac would blast him into another dimension. The seconds stretched as they stared at each other, but to Jack’s relief nothing happened.

Well, that wasn’t entirely true—Mac didn’t hurt him, but he did pull the power that was hanging on his skin back into his body before slowly sinking down on the edge of the bed, disbelief all over his face. “You... this isn’t a trick, right?” he asked softly, tears welling up in those gorgeous eyes. “You’re really going to help me?”

“It’s not a trick, I promise,” Jack said, doing his best to keep the emotions out of his voice. He couldn’t explain why, but he felt this instinct to protect Mac and hell, maybe he just found his new purpose. “I’m gonna help you and get you out of here.” He didn’t step inside of the room, afraid of the door closing automatically and trapping them both inside. “Now, tell me about that collar. Can we take it off?”

“I think so,” Mac said, touching the collar absently before standing up again. “Here, if I move the bed to block the door it won’t be able to close.”

When Mac pushed the foot of the bed close enough Jack dragged it the rest of the way to prevent the door from slamming. He took a few steps into the cube and felt like a fish in a tank, on display for someone even though they were the only people there. In front of him Mac tipped his head back so Jack could get a better look at the collar. It was made out of plastic like everything else in the place, and it was translucent enough that Jack saw those darts Walsh mentioned, ready to sink into Mac’s skin. There was no visible clasp on it which was why Mac couldn’t find a way to remove it himself. He stepped even closer but didn’t reach out to touch the collar, not wanting to scare Mac.

“It looks like there’s no way to take it off normally... but I could cut it?” Jack suggested, lifting his head and looking into Mac’s eyes. “How did he even get it on you?”

“Hit me over the head, knocked me out cold,” Mac replied, a rueful smile on his face. “When I woke up it was around my neck. Do you have a knife that’s enough to cut through it?”

“I think so,” Jack said, pulling out the fixed blade he kept strapped to his ankle. “But you’re gonna have to stay real still, okay? If I cut you with this it’s game over.”

“Okay,” Mac whispered, and his eyes are even more beautiful up close.

“I’m gonna touch your neck now, okay?” Jack waited for Mac to nod and then he gently put a hand on the collar and hooked his fingers over it.

He pulled, just a little, enough to get some space between the collar and Mac’s skin and then he started cutting. He went slowly, not wanting to risk accidentally activating the darts, and a small part of his brain reminded him that he was getting rid of the last thing that could protect him. A few seconds later the collar snapped under the blade of his knife and he let it drop on the floor. The jarring contact with the floor made the darts pop out inside the collar, a spray of drugs coming with them that was thankfully harmless since it was no longer attached to Mac’s neck. The skin where it sat against his throat was paler than the rest of him and covered in aggravated purple mottling, probably from the collar rubbing there all the time.

Mac swallowed hard and reached up with shaky fingers, touching his newly-bared throat. “Thank you,” he whispered... and with those same fingers he tentatively brushed the back of Jack’s hand, the one that wasn’t holding the knife. “I’d forgotten what it felt like not to wear that.”

Jack’s heart clenched painfully and he felt like putting a few bullets in Walsh. “You never should’ve worn it in the first place,” he said quietly, putting the knife away. “I guess we should pack as much of the food from here as we can and then get out of here.” He looked around Mac’s cage. “Are there any personal things you wanna grab?”

Mac nodded, going over to a little writing desk that was in one corner. It looked like something that got picked up off the side of the road, and for all Jack knew that was what happened. From inside it Mac pulled several books—Darwin and Shakespeare and Stephen King were some of the names Jack recognized—and a watch that he strapped to his wrist. “It’s my dad’s,” he explained when he sensed Jack’s curious look. He shoved the books in an MIT messenger bag (he must’ve had it on him when Walsh took him, Jack realized) and laced up some sneakers on his feet. Then it was time for him to step through the door of the cube, following Jack’s lead, but Mac hesitated before crossing the threshold.

Jack turned to look at him and frowned, concerned. “Mac? What’s wrong?”

“I’m... I’m just...” Mac struggled a little, staring at the doorway before looking at Jack with wide eyes. “It’s been years since I’ve been outside. Both out of this... this thing and actually outside. It’s strange.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Jack said, hoping to comfort Mac somehow. “Again, I know I’m just a stranger, but...” He trailed off and reached out, extending his hand for Mac to take if he wanted to. “I wanna help you.”

Mac looked at Jack’s face for a moment longer before glancing down at his hand... and reaching out to take it, folding those long fingers around Jack’s calloused ones. He was _warm_ to the touch, Jack noted absently, much warmer than he should’ve been in the warehouse, which was more or less an icebox. It was unusual but not unpleasant, and Jack squeezed his hand in what he hoped was a reassuring way before tugging gently, smiling when Mac took one step, then another outside the clear walls of the box. “There you go, hoss. I knew you could do it.”

Mac exhaled and let go of Jack’s hand, although he seemed to do so reluctantly. Jack ignored the fact that he instantly missed Mac’s touch and gestured at the door leading to what was supposed to be his living quarters. “How about we go get that food now?” he offered, and Mac nodded and they headed to the back.

“Jack?” Mac asked softly when they get inside. “Why... you said it’s the right thing to do, but for many people that wouldn’t be enough. Why are you doing this? I could... I could kill you before you even noticed.”

Jack debated how to answer that as he emptied a bunch of clothes out of a plastic tub and started loading it up with canned food. “Well, for one thing, you didn’t strike me as the type who wanted to hurt anybody,” he said, and he felt that Mac was close to him but didn’t turn around. “And for another...” He trailed off, sighing a little. “It’s not that I have a death wish or anything... I’m just sort of at a point in my life where I don’t care too much, you know? And if I can help you, well, then that gives me a reason to keep on keepin’ on instead of drowning myself in a bottle, now doesn’t it?”

“I... I guess so,” Mac replied quietly. “Jonah’s going to be pissed when he finds out.”

“I can handle Walsh, don’t worry about it,” Jack assured him, straightening up once he was done with the food. “We’ll figure this out, okay? I’m not usually the guy that plans ahead, but I’m not gonna let him get you.” Mac still looks shocked, his blue eyes so wide, but he gave Jack a weak smile. “Now, before we get outta here, one last question. Do you think there’s a chance Walsh put some kind of tracker in you? A chip or somethin’?”

Mac frowned, and how could somebody be so pretty even when they frowned? It wasn’t fair. “Maybe? It would have to be something nonreactive, my cell composition is weird now,” he said, and Jack had wondered exactly how smart he was—the answer was very, from the sounds of things. “There’s one way I can check, come on.” Jack picked up their food after Mac tossed his bag on top of it, and they walked back out into the main room. When Mac turned toward him again his eyes were taking on that brilliant glow, hands clenching and unclenching. “You should stand back. Like way back.”

Jack did as he was told, moving almost to the other side of the warehouse. Mac rolled his shoulders a little and unclenches his hands... and suddenly there was this bright light around him, a mix of swirling white and blue. Jack had to squint because it was so bright and for a moment he couldn’t even see Mac... and then suddenly it was all gone and Mac was kneeling on the floor. Jack practically dropped the tub in his haste to get to Mac, and he didn’t know why he felt so protective of him but it wasn’t something he could ignore.

“Mac, hey—are you okay?” Jack crouched down in front of him, hands hovering over his shoulders but not touching.

“I’m okay,” Mac replied shakily, holding out what looks to be a burned piece of plastic no bigger than Jack’s pinkie nail. “This was in my arm.” And when Jack glanced down there was a small crater in Mac’s left arm that looked as though it got burned shut by the energy he made.

“So the bastard injected you after all,” Jack growled, and Mac nodded with a sad look in his eyes. It disappeared when he blinks and he squashed the tracker with his fingers, Jack’s eyes going back to his arm. “You sure you’re okay?” Mac nodded again, so Jack trusted his judgement stood up. “In that case we should bounce. You ready?”

Mac was quiet when he responded: “Yeah, I think so.”

He stood up too and Jack had him carry the tub toward the door. When they got there he pulled out the keycard to unlock it with his left hand and drew his gun with his right, going ahead of Mac in case Walsh or somebody else decided to pay them a visit. Everything seemed okay, though, and when they reached the outer door Jack did a quick perimeter sweep before taking the tub from Mac and bringing it to the GTO, shoving it into the backseat.

He turned back toward the building and found Mac was still in the doorway, looking around at the outside world—which was very dark, save for the moon and stars—for the first time in years. Jack didn’t say anything and gave him some time, not able to imagine how Mac must’ve felt. Everything was completely quiet around them and after a moment he slowly walked up to Mac, offering his hand again in case Mac needed some encouragement to get outside.

“I can’t even imagine how it must feel, Mac, I know it’s a lot,” Jack said quietly. “But we really should go.”

Mac took his hand without hesitation this time, and together they walked to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you SO much for all the lovely comments on chapter one! It really means the world to me and my cohort. ;) This chapter goes into a little detail about the previously mentioned past rape/non-con, but other than that there are no warnings.
> 
> Oh... and I know it's early, but there's a throwaway line in here about other people potentially having powers... would anyone like a sequel? Let us know!

Once they reached the car Mac let go of Jack’s hand, running the tips of his fingers over the lines of the GTO’s body. “Nice car,” he murmured as they got inside. “What… where are we going?”

“Haven’t thought that far ahead,” Jack admitted, turning the key and starting up the familiar rumbling growl of the engine. “S’pose I could take you out to my ranch, at least for tonight? We can figure out the rest in the morning.”

“You have a ranch?” Mac asked, and Jack heard shock in his voice.

“Yeah, about forty minutes away,” Jack replied, giving Mac an amused look. “Why are you so surprised, hoss?”

“I just... I don’t know,” Mac said with a small shrug, but he smiled a little. “You just don’t strike me as a rancher type, that’s all.” They were quiet for a moment as Jack started driving, slowly so he didn’t damage the car on the awful road leading to the warehouse. “Jack, I’m... thank you. I can’t... I owe you.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Jack said, and then he reconsidered. “Okay, maybe worry about it a little because I’ve got no idea what we’re doing.” Mac laughed, which was the desired result, and it was a fantastic sound that Jack immediately wanted to hear again. “But seriously, Mac, you’re welcome. I’m not expecting anything from you in return for this, except maybe putting up with my nonsense for a while.”

“I don’t mind.” Mac’s voice was quiet, but somehow lighter than before. “I’m... I haven’t had much company as you can probably guess, so it’s... something to get used to, but I don’t mean it in a bad way, if that makes sense.” When Jack glanced at him, he was fiddling with his fingers and Jack wished he had something to give him to play with so that he didn’t break them.

“It does make sense,” Jack said absently, and once they were on straight pavement he took a hand off the wheel and reached up to the sun visor. He kept a picture of Riley tucked up there from her 12th birthday party, secured with a few paperclips. He slipped one off and held it out to Mac. “Here. I’m afraid you’re gonna pop your fingers outta their sockets and I’ll have to reset them for you.”

Mac took the paperclip and immediately started bending it in some kind of shape. “I... how did you know?” he asked quietly, but it seems like he’s talking to himself. “I used to love playing with these, creating various shapes out of them. But Jonah... he refused to give me any once he locked me up.”

“I got a nephew who gets a little restless, doesn’t always like talking to people,” Jack said, glancing at Mac briefly and feeling a highly inappropriate thrill shoot up his spine when he realized Mac was watching him. “So whenever I see him I bring along some paperclips... and since I bought them in bulk I use them for everything.”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mac’s lips twitch up in a smile. As much as he tried not to, Jack couldn’t stop thinking about how stunning Mac’s full smile would be. “You’re... not what I expected,” Mac murmured after a moment, his voice laced with wonder. “Since the moment you got to the warehouse I kept expecting you to do one thing... only to have you do something entirely different.”

That made something pleasant and warm unfurl in Jack’s chest. “I’m gonna take that as a compliment... but what exactly were you expecting me to do?”

Mac’s fingers froze momentarily, and he shifted in his seat like he was nervous. “Some of the guards Jonah’s brought in before... they weren’t like you. I mean they were usually ex-military or something... but they were... not nice people.”

Jack frowned a little, not liking the sound of that at all. “What do you mean?” he asked quietly, keeping his eyes on the road, but glancing at Mac every now and then. “I mean, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t wanna, Mac, but... that sounded kinda like there’s some kind of story behind that.”

“Some of them were just mean—they’d call me names or not give me my food, but even with the collar they were too afraid of me to try anything else.” Mac was talking just loudly enough for Jack to hear him over the sound of the car, and Jack turned down the dirt road that led to his ranch. “But there was one... the one before you. His name was Murdoc, and he... he used the collar to knock me out and he...” A shuddering breath, like Mac was trying to hold in a sob. “You probably don’t want to hear the rest.”

Jack’s blood was boiling when Mac started talking, but then it turned to ice when the implication of Mac’s words fully registered in his brain. He gripped the steering wheel tightly and waited until he pulled up to the house and cut the engine before he turned in his seat to look at Mac. “I’ll listen if want to tell me,” he said, struggling to keep his voice calm and steady. “But you don’t have to, not now, not ever. We can go inside and I’ll never mention it again, you have my word.”

Mac’s watery gaze searched his face for a moment, and Jack had spent a lot of time under scrutiny but it had never felt more important. A single tear escaped from Mac’s eye and rolled down his cheek, which Jack was now close enough to see was dusted with freckles. “He... I wasn’t sure exactly what he did, but I know it was...” Another shuddering breath, fingers shifting around the shape he’d made out of the paperclip: a broken heart. “I think he... he raped me. I don’t remember it, but it... hurt, afterward. And it was on video, so when Jonah saw it he got rid of him.” Mac’s gaze cut away to Jack’s rickety old farmhouse, a slightly hysterical giggle bubbling out of him. “Why am I telling you this? I barely know you... but I want to trust you.”

Jack’s heart broke for yet another time that day and he had to fight the urge to wrap Mac in his arms and give him a hug. He also gritted his teeth and ignored (for now) the anger he felt and how much he wanted to get his hands on that bastard that took advantage of Mac in the worst way. He swallowed hard and clenched his hands in fists to stop himself from reaching out and touching Mac’s shoulder, or worse, wiping that tear away with his thumb. “I know it’s easier said than done, but you _can_ trust me, Mac. I mean... I let you out and I got rid of that collar, but I understand that you’re still wary, I do. And, theoretically...” Jack took a deep breath, carefully choosing the words he wanted to say next. “Theoretically, you can walk away right now. Nothin’ says you have to stay with me and I won’t force you, but... I don’t think being on your own is such a great idea right now.”

Mac exhaled harshly and nodded, pushing his hair out of his face again. “I don’t think I want to be by myself,” he said, and Jack felt a surge of relief. He would’ve let Mac go without question, of course, but he didn’t want to... both for Mac’s safety and for reasons he didn’t want to examine too closely.

“Okay, then come with me,” Jack said, clearing his throat to get rid of the crack in his voice. They got out of the car and Jack led the way up the wide front porch to the door. He unlocked it before bending down to deactivate the tripwire he had set up—it was a rudimentary trap that dropped a heavy bucket on an intruder’s head, but it was better than nothing.

Mac raised an eyebrow while Jack set their tub of items down on the floor and turned on lights. “Expecting an unwanted visitor? And I don’t mean Jonah.”

“You can never be too careful in my line of work,” Jack said with a small shrug. “No one knows about this place and it’s very unlikely anyone would ever find it, but I’d rather be prepared, just in case.” Mac still looked at him curiously and Jack chuckled. “Told you, man, I was Delta, then CIA. You don’t usually make friends at those jobs, quite the opposite actually.”

Mac’s mouth quirked. “Or your winning personality drives them all away.”

It took Jack a second to realize that was a joke, but when he did he chuckled again, happy that Mac seemed to be coming out of his shell a little. He had to brush past him to lock the door and reset the tripwire, and again Jack was struck by just how warm he was. He was also no longer stuck in an icebox—in fact, it was sweltering inside the house and while Jack was already sweating, Mac seemed perfectly comfortable... except for his clothes, which looked threadbare and rough. “You want something else to wear? I think we’re about the same size.”

Mac looked down at himself and tugged a little on the hem of his worn out t-shirt. “I’m... you wouldn’t mind?” he asked shyly, and damn if that wasn’t one of the most endearing things Jack had ever seen.

“Nah, of course not,” Jack replied with a smile before gesturing for Mac to follow him. He led him to a small hallway and then to his bedroom, Mac looking around curiously while Jack dug through his drawers. He picked the softest t-shirt and sweatpants that he owned, figuring Mac was probably sick of the clothes Walsh was giving him. He handed them to Mac, who watched him with an unreadable look in his eyes. It took Jack a second to realize what Mac was waiting for. “Oh, I’ll just go put some stuff away while you change,” he said, going out into the hall and shutting the door behind him.

As soon as he was alone Jack let the rage that had been building inside him come to the surface, and he kicked the tub full of cans and books halfway across his living room before scrubbing his hands over his face to get a grip. Once his breathing calmed, he unpacked everything and figured out what they had got, leaving Mac’s bag off to the side undisturbed. Then he rifled through his own pantry and added to their supplies, repacking everything neatly in case they had to make a run for it. After a moment he heard the soft sound of footsteps and Mac reappeared, and Jack had to do his best to ignore that weird warm feeling in his chest when he saw Mac wearing his clothes.

“Hey, you hungry?” Jack asked, trying to occupy his mind with something else. “I didn’t grab any of the meals I was supposed to give you since they didn’t look too... appetizing, but I could make something?”

“Yeah, that would be... really nice, actually,” Mac said, before adding hastily, “If you wouldn’t mind.”

“Hey, if I’m offering, you can presume I don’t mind,” Jack replied, and headed for the kitchen. It was nothing fancy but it got the job done, and he heard more than saw Mac follow him and climb on the counter to sit, since Jack had his head stuck in the fridge. “You’re not allergic to anything, right?”

“No,” Mac whispered, and there was that note of wonder in his voice again, like somebody asking him about potentially deadly food allergies was revolutionary. “You can make whatever you want—anything is better that what Jonah was feeding me.”

“Alright, this is gonna sound weird, but... how do you feel about pancakes?” Jack turned to look questioningly at Mac. “I know it’s late and it’s more of a breakfast meal, but I have all the ingredients, even some bacon. I guess I could make something with that chicken over here—”

Mac’s voice was quiet when he interjected, “N-no, pancakes sound good. Great, actually.”

Jack had to stop himself from hugging him; instead he gave him a wide smile and took the stuff he needed out of the fridge. “Okay, hoss, pancakes it is.”

Now that the lights were on and the ceiling fans were spinning it was a bit cooler, so when Jack turned on the stove it wasn’t like somebody crammed them in the oven. He glanced at Mac as he whipped up pancake batter and was amazed by how young he looked as he alternated between watching Jack work and staring at the gas flames from the stove top. They were the same butane-blue color as the energy Mac could exude... which he started doing, a soft glow to his skin, the thrum of his power like a living thing. Jack was staring, but he just couldn’t look away—he was fascinated by Mac, and not just because of his powers. He was so much more than that, Jack could tell even though he had only known him for a few hours.

After a moment Mac looked up and the glow was suddenly gone as Mac ducked his head. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, Mac, I don’t mind,” Jack rushed to say. “I really don’t, if you feel like... glowing, or whatever, go ahead.”

Mac glanced up at him through his eyelashes... and slowly the glow came back, flaring up like fire across his body. It returned to that calmer, wavy state a moment later, and Jack knew he was still looking but he couldn’t help it. “You can, um... you can touch it, if you want,” Mac offered, that shyness from earlier back in his voice. “I can tell you’re curious. It won’t hurt you, not if I don’t want it to.” Jack’s eyes widened a little and he set the spatula down, walking closer. He reached out with his hand but stopped himself from touching the glow at the last second, and Mac chuckled. “I won’t hurt you, I promise. I can’t cook, like at all, so I need you.”

Jack couldn’t help but smile and chuckle as well and slowly he lowered his hand, letting the glow touch his skin. It engulfed his fingers in warmth, and while Jack felt how it _could_ burn him, it didn’t. Instead it just sort of... clung, and the sensation of it prickling against his nerves was different but not unpleasant. It was almost like a touch from another person, if that person was ethereal and capable of vaporizing him.

“That’s... amazing,” Jack murmured, looking down at where it was touching his skin, settling his hand on Mac’s forearm without thinking about it. “You’re amazing.”

Mac tensed but almost instantly relaxed, and when Jack looked at him his eyes were huge and bright. “No one’s ever called me that,” he said, tilting his head a little. “A freak, yes. A failed experiment, a mutant, a weapon... but never amazing.”

Jack squeezed his arm gently. “You’re incredible, Mac. Most people, if something like this happened to them... they’d go crazy or become a supervillain or something. You’re... _kind_ , even though by all rights you shouldn’t be. That’s pretty amazing, at least to me.”

And as he talked, Jack was struck by the sudden urge to kiss Mac, but he stomped it down just as quickly. That was a terrible idea for many reasons, not the least of which was the story Mac just told him about that Murdoc asshole. He needed to put some distance between them, so he squeezed Mac’s arm again and smiled at him before letting go. He went back to the pancakes and let Mac think about what he just told him, since it was clear Mac needed some time to process it.

“I never... I wanted to help people, you know?” Mac said after a moment of silence. “I was seriously considering dropping out of MIT and enlisting, because I felt like... I didn’t feel like I was doing enough. But then this happened and... Jonah wanted me to be a weapon. A killing machine.”

“Walsh is a jackass,” was Jack’s response, his tone getting heated before he forced it to level off. He slid some pancakes on to a plate along with bacon before handing it to Mac. “There’s butter and maple syrup in the fridge if you want it.” The rest of what Mac said caught up with him, and after Jack got his own plate and grabbed some forks, he looked at Mac in surprise. “You wanted to join the military? What were you gonna do?”

Mac got off the counter and grabbed the butter from the fridge before following Jack to sit at the table. “I wanted to be the EOD technician,” he said, and Jack raised his eyebrows. “In case you can’t tell already, I’m... I’ve always been kinda nerdy, I guess? And I’ve always liked science and experiments and explosives—shut up, I know it’s strange,” he added when Jack’s eyebrows rose even higher, a blush coloring his cheeks.

“It’s not strange to have interests, hoss,” Jack said, nudging Mac’s foot with his own under the table. He thought the blushing was adorable but kept that to himself. “It’s just most people’s interest probably wouldn’t be shit that goes kaboom. You’re definitely smart enough for it, though... I could see it.” He watched as Mac dug into his food and shoved a second bite in when he was barely done chewing the first. “Good?”

Mac’s head snapped up and for a second he stops chewing, looking like a particularly adorable hamster. He swallowed and blushed again—and god, Jack really needed to get a grip because it wasn’t normal to be so smitten with someone he literally just met. “These are delicious,” Mac admitted with a small smile on his face. “And it’s been years since I ate pancakes and I think I forgot how much I missed them.”

Jack smiled back, chewing on a piece of bacon. “Well, I’m happy to cook you anything you want,” he said, hoping his voice didn’t give away any of the tumultuous things he was feeling. “Now as far as sleeping arrangements go, you’re more than welcome to take my bed. It’s nice and comfy, and I’ll be just fine out here on the couch.”

“No, Jack, I can’t,” Mac protested, shaking his head. “You... you’ve done so much for me already, I’m not gonna force you to sleep on the couch in your own home. I can sleep here.”

“Nice try, hoss,” Jack said, his lips twitching up in a smile. “But I saw that bed of yours in that aquarium and correct me if I’m wrong, but I think it sucked.” Mac didn’t say anything and Jack’s smile widened. “Exactly. Plus you’re my guest and I’m a great host, so you’re taking the bed. End of discussion.”

Mac squinted at him but didn’t argue, and it was sort of like watching a kitten get mad—Jack didn’t doubt for a second that Mac could unleash hell on earth if he wanted to, but he was just so _cute_. They finished eating and Jack cleaned up, then shooed Mac in the direction of the bedroom. He grabbed him a new toothbrush and they took turns in the bathroom, with Jack changing out of his sweaty t-shirt and jeans and into something more comfortable while Mac’s brushing his teeth.

Once Mac had crawled on to the mattress, Jack hooked a thumb over his shoulder and said, “I’ll be right out there, okay? Just holler if you need me.”

Mac nodded and Jack turned to leave when Mac’s quiet voice stopped him: “Hey, Jack? I know I said it already, but... thank you. For everything.”

Jack smiled softly at him and not for the first time he wondered how anyone could have locked Mac up like that. “Don’t mention it, Mac.”

He forced himself to move after that, going back to the living room and the couch. It was actually quite comfortable and after grabbing a pillow and a blanket he settled down on it, taking a deep breath and allowing himself to relax. It was a crazy day that felt more like a week and he was exhausted, so he closed his eyes and slowly drifted away... and Mac was the last thing on his mind.

~***~

Mac wasn’t sure what woke him up, but his eyes snapped open out of a sound sleep. At first his heartbeat quickened because he didn’t know where he was, but as soon as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he spotted the exposed beams on the ceiling of Jack’s farmhouse and he remembered everything. Then a sound came from outside the bedroom—a muffled shout—and Mac presumed that was what woke him up. He got out of bed and padded quietly to the door, slipping through it as the glow of his power heated up his body. His eyesight sharpened as their color turned luminous, and seeing in the dark got much easier.

That was how he spotted Jack on the couch, curled up into a little ball and clearly having some kind of nightmare. He slowly walked up closer, biting his lip when Jack whimpered quietly. He couldn’t stand seeing him in pain, especially after everything he did for him—and he wanted to help, he’s just wasn’t sure what to do. Since Jack said he was in the Army and then CIA Mac assumed he was having a nightmare related to that.

Mac couldn’t sit and do nothing, so he crouched next to the couch, his heart breaking when he saw the pained look on his face. “Jack?” He tried quietly, but Jack didn’t wake up, only whimpered again. Sighing, Mac reached out and gently touched Jack’s arm, his power softly glowing around his hand. “Jack, wake up.”

Jack woke up as soon as Mac’s fingertips grazed his skin, and unsurprisingly he grabbed Mac’s wrist and twisted it away from his body. Mac grunted in pain and the glow around him intensified, but he managed to stay still and keep from burning Jack, although he still smelled singed hair. Jack’s eyes were open but he wasn’t seeing, not yet. “Jack, hey, it’s me—Mac, remember? You were having a nightmare.”

Jack stared at him for a moment, his fingers tightening around his wrist, and then he blinked and let go of Mac as if he was burned (which he wasn’t, Mac made sure of that). “Shit, Mac, I’m so sorry,” he gasped, sitting up on the couch, his eyes wide but clear. “I’m sorry, did I—did I hurt you? I’m so sorry.”

Mac’s eyes widened too and he shook his head. “No, no, you didn’t hurt me.” He pulled in more of the energy but kept his eyes turned on so he could make out Jack’s features in the near-darkness. “You wouldn’t do that,” he added, and then wanted to kick himself—where did that come from? He cleared his throat, sitting down on the floor instead of crouching. “Are you okay? You seemed... scared.”

Jack exhaled shakily and ran his hand through his short hair. “Had a nightmare. And they tend to get pretty... vivid sometimes,” he said, his voice strained.

Mac felt that pang in his chest again. It was ridiculous how... _attached_ he was to Jack, he’d only known him for around twelve hours and despite all logic and common sense... he trusted him. “You wanna talk about?” he offered, tilting his head a little. “It’s okay if you don’t, but if... if you do, I’ll listen.”

Jack looked at him with those gorgeous dark eyes—they were practically black now, but earlier at the warehouse Mac could saw they were whiskey-brown with little flecks of gold. “I spent a lot of time in the desert,” Jack said, stilted like he wasn’t used to talking about himself. “I have these dreams sometimes that I’m back there, with the gunfire and the mortars...” He shuddered, and before Mac knew what he was doing he crawled up on the couch next to him. “Delta missions are... usually pretty gruesome, even when they go right.”

“I’m sorry,” Mac said quietly, and inwardly rolled his eyes at himself. It was a lame thing to say, but it wasn’t like Mac could offer any advice—he’d spent the last few years in a transparent box, he was... pretty much useless at this point. And he didn’t know if it was because he was so lonely or something else, but he felt drawn to Jack, in a way that he couldn’t explain and didn’t want to examine too closely, at least for now. “That sounds... awful. Can’t even imagine what it must’ve felt like out there.”

“And the worst part is... I was good at it,” Jack said, and he sounded ashamed, his voice going small and sad. “Too good, maybe.” He sighed and rubbed at his face, and Mac heard the stubble scratching against his palm. He cleared his throat, the gleam of tears in his eyes for a second. “You can go back to bed if you want, I’ll be okay. You should get some rest.”

Mac immediately shook his head. “You’re not going back to sleep, I can tell, so... I’m gonna stay,” he said, but then something occurred to him. “Unless... unless you _want_ to be left alone? I can leave if that’s—”

“No, please stay,” Jack blurted out, and then looked embarrassed for saying that. “I’m sorry, I just... it sucks, you know? Waking up in the dark after a nightmare and being... being all alone.”

Mac knew a lot about how much being alone sucked, so he nodded and gently nudged Jack’s shoulder. “I get it. And by the way? I’m sure that anything you did, you did because you had no choice, or... or you were ordered to. Doesn’t make you a bad man.”

Jack looked at him and his expression softened into something grateful. “I... I don’t know if I’ll ever believe that, Mac, but... thank you,” he whispered, and they sat in silence for a moment. Mac glanced down and noticed that their hands were on the couch with about two inches of space between them. The glow that surrounded Mac’s hand was... _pulling_ in Jack’s direction, like it had a mind of its own. It had never done that before, but Mac had never been this attracted to someone, either. “So,” Jack continued, starling Mac out of his thoughts, “have you thought about what you wanna do now that you’re out of that box?”

“I... I have no clue,” Mac said after a moment, surprised by the question. “I never thought I’d... I’d get out. At first I hoped, but then the years passed...” He trailed off, deciding not to tell Jack how he was sure one of the guards would eventually kill him somehow. Especially after Murdoc. “I need to... I need to learn how to control this better.” He raised his hands and snapped his fingers, sending tiny blue sparks flying around. “I haven’t been exposed to the outside world since Jonah’s experiment went wrong, so I need to... I need to figure this out. I don’t want to hurt anyone,” he said quietly, biting his lower lip. “I guess I could... I could try and find my dad? If he even wants anything to do with me.”

Jack frowned, making the lines near his eyes crease when his brows drew down in confusion. “Why wouldn’t he want you? You’re his son and you’ve been missing for what, two years?”

“He disappeared when I was ten and left me with my grandfather, and he hasn’t exactly been looking for me, at least not that I know of,” Mac said, drawing his knees up to his chest and resting his cheek on them, his eyes flicking over Jack’s face. “But maybe... what if we drove to California? I’m from a town called Mission City, but the last place I lived was my grandfather’s house in Los Angeles. That might give me time to learn how to control myself.”

“Sure thing, we can go to LA,” Jack agreed so easily that it made Mac’s heart flutter, and he instantly cursed himself. He barely knew Jack, but god, the man was gorgeous and... he risked everything to get Mac out of Jonah’s hands, and Mac needed to stop thinking about how handsome and nice he was _right now_. “Hey, is there anyone you want to call and let them know you’re alive? There had to be someone looking for you, right? You said you made the news, someone’s responsible for that.”

“Fuck,” Mac said, and if he wasn’t busy feeling like a tool he would be amused at how shocked Jack looked by him swearing. “My best friend, Bozer—we’ve known each other since we were kids. After my grandfather died he was the only person who really gave a shit about me. He was living in my house while I was at MIT... it must’ve been him that reported me missing.” He was about to ask Jack if he could use his phone but hesitated. “If I call him now he’ll want to know why I’m not flying there instead of driving. I... I don’t know if I’m ready for all the questions.”

“Hey, it’s alright,” Jack said, his eyes full of understanding. “Do you think he’s still living in your house? Because in that case he’s in for a huge surprise when we knock on the door.”

That was something Mac hadn’t thought about and he smiled at the prospect of seeing Bozer again... but then he realized something and his smile disappeared.

And of course Jack noticed. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I’m... what if he... reacts badly?” Mac asked quietly, biting his lower lip.

“Reacts badly to what? Finding out his best friend is alive?” Jack was frowning again... and he genuinely didn’t understand what Mac meant at first, and that was endearing. But then it clicked, and slowly, deliberately, he covered Mac’s hand with his own where it was resting on the couch. “Oh, you mean this? Mac, this is a part of you now—if this Bozer fella can’t understand that, then he wasn’t a very good friend to start with.” The power seeped up between Jack’s fingers, caressing his skin, but he didn’t pull away. “You’re not the only one, you know. I’ve heard... rumors, while I was working for the CIA. That there were people with powers.”

“I know,” Mac said, and he had to look away because that sincerity and softness in Jack’s eyes and voice made his heart do weird things in his chest and he was afraid he’d do something very stupid if he didn’t get a grip. “Jonah used to say I was nothing special and that there were more people like me... but for someone that’s not special, I sure as hell scared him a lot. He never said it, but I could tell.”

“You’re powerful, Mac. That kind of automatically makes people afraid, but it shouldn’t,” Jack said, his thumb rubbing across Mac’s knuckles. “Other governments have been experimenting with this stuff for years now, and I’m sure there’s private companies too. But you’re stable, when a lot of people like you probably aren’t... and that’s just one of a lot of things that make you special.”

And when Mac glanced at Jack... the look on his face was something he’d never seen before. His hand felt amazing in his and Mac barely suppressed a shiver when Jack’s thumb continued to rub his knuckles. It was almost completely dark in the room, but Jack’s eyes reflected the light coming from Mac’s glow and he was... god, he was so stunning.

“You barely know me,” Mac whispered, unable to look away. “And I’m... other than this power, there’s nothing special about me. There never was.”

They were sitting closer now and suddenly Mac realized that his power was glowing brighter and pooled around Mac’s shoulders... and then it extended toward Jack, completely on its own, almost like it wanted to wrap itself around Jack’s shoulders as well. There was no way Jack didn’t notice it, the way it reached for him, how the blue-white shift that surrounded Mac had intensified. But he didn’t comment on it, and when did they start leaning in to each other? When did Jack’s face get so close?

“I don’t believe that,” Jack whispered back, and after a moment’s hesitation the hand that was on top of Mac’s moved to touch his cheek.

And Mac didn’t know exactly how it happened or who closed the gap between them first, but then their lips were touching in a gentle, almost reverent kiss. Mac’s heart was racing so fast he was worried it would jump out of his chest and he closed his eyes, putting his hands on Jack’s shoulders. Their lips moved slowly, parting and softly pressing together again, and Mac was pretty sure he was dreaming.

After a moment they broke apart and Mac opened his eyes and stared at Jack in shock, because... why would Jack even want to kiss him? “J-Jack?”

Jack’s eyes opened after a little delay, like he wasn’t sure if this was real either. His thumb brushed over Mac’s cheekbone, and that touch alone was enough to make Mac feel butterflies in his stomach. “Damn,” Jack said softly, and he didn’t sound confused or angry. He smiled, a small, chagrined thing, his other hand resting lightly on Mac’s knee. “And here I thought I was bein’ subtle.”

Jack’s left hand was warm and heavy on his knee and Mac never wanted it gone. “You... what?” he asked with wide eyes, his power curling around Jack’s right wrist. He did his best to stay still and not lean into Jack’s touch, not wanting to accidentally mess this up. “Why would you want—I don’t understand.” He hated how insecure his voice sounded, but he couldn’t help it.

Jack tipped his head forward until their foreheads were touching, Mac’s power exploring the curves and dips of his neck and shoulders. “Because you’re smart, and funny when you let yourself be, and you’re absolutely gorgeous,” Jack replied, his voice not much more than a pleasant rumble in Mac’s ears, his body soaking up the energy from it like water. “I want to get to know you, Mac, and I’ve been trying to... to stop myself from gettin’ too close because I didn’t want to spook you.”

Mac exhaled shakily, mesmerized by how his power seems to cling to Jack, wrapping around him without Mac’s control. “I don’t mind you being close,” he whispered, gripping Jack’s shoulders a little tighter. Despite Jack’s declaration he was still nervous, but he pushed it away. “I’m... I trust you, you know? And I’m...” He swallowed hard before saying the next part. “It’s been so long since I trusted anyone, and you... I’m drawn to you. It scares me.”

“I feel the same way,” Jack said, and Mac saw the sincerity in his eyes. And from what Jack had told him about his work, it wasn’t hard to believe that Jack would be reluctant to trust people. “My last relationship... I was with a woman for a while, Diane, and her daughter Riley. I loved that little girl like she was my own, even if I had no idea how to be a parent. And then... and then one day Diane’s ex came back around, drunker than a skunk on Christmas Eve and spewing all kinds of bullshit... and I beat him up. Diane was scared of me after that, sent me packin’ because she was afraid of me. That was the last time I let myself get close to somebody.”

“I’m not afraid of you,” Mac said, pulling back to look Jack in the eye, but he wrapped his arms around his neck so that Jack didn’t go too far. “And I... I want to know everything about you too.” Jack smiled and chuckled as he glanced around and Mac realized that Jack’s entire body was basically wrapped in the glow coming from him. He felt himself blush and he bit his lower lip. “I’m... I’m sorry, I have no idea what’s going on.”

“I think it likes me,” Jack mused, and the glow flared in response as if to tell him he was right. “You don’t need to be sorry, Mac. It feels... nice. Warm, almost like a hug. Besides, it’s part of you, so it can’t be bad, right?” The hand that was on Mac’s cheek slid back into his hair, pushing it out of his face. He hadn’t cut it since he got taken, so it hung well past his shoulders. “If I had a problem with this, darlin’, you’d know. But I don’t.”

“You’re amazing,” Mac blurted out before he can stop himself and he slowly slid one of his hands up to brush his fingers through Jack’s stubble. “Can you—can we—”

Before he could finish getting the words out Jack smiled softly and leaned in, effectively shutting Mac up with a kiss. Their lips pressed together a little harder this time and Jack squeezed his knee before sliding his hand up his thigh and then he wrapped his arm around Mac’s waist. Being held like this could feel constricting, but the only thing Mac felt as he leaned into Jack’s embrace was safe. He was warm—not like Mac was, but comfortably so—and for all his hard muscles he was soft to the touch. Mac let his fingers explore his jaw and cheek before gripping the back of Jack’s neck to pull him closer. He shivered when he felt Jack’s tongue lick over his lower lip and granted him entrance, making a low sound in the back of his throat as the kiss deepened.

Jack’s hands started stroking his back, his fingers digging in between his shoulder blades when Mac pressed himself even closer. He was almost in Jack’s lap at this point, but he was still nervous, so he didn’t dare to move any closer... and somehow Jack must’ve sensed it because he tightened his grip on Mac and tugged him on top of him, shifting so that Mac could straddle him. Mac made a small surprised sound but he didn’t break the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck and moaning softly as their tongues slid together. The fingers of one of Jack’s hands crept back up into Mac’s hair, massaging his neck, the other hand pressed into the small of Mac’s back.

Jack made a sound of his own, pulling back to breathe but returning a second later, his lips pressing against Mac’s jaw. He trailed his mouth to the birthmark that sat right where his jaw meets his throat. He’d always been self-conscious about it, but not when Jack’s teeth scraped over it, Mac’s palms getting hotter against Jack’s skin. Mac shivered in Jack’s arms, moaning when Jack moved lower to suck a bruise into the side of his neck. He knew they needed to slow down, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it yet, so he tilted his head back to give Jack better access.

“Oh, Jack,” Mac groaned when Jack’s squeezed his waist and nipped on his skin, and Mac moved one of his hands to the back of Jack’s neck... and suddenly Jack hissed and Mac realized he _burned_ him. “Shit, Jack, I’m so sorry,” he gasped, taking his hands off Jack and trying to get away, but Jack’s hands on his hips kept him from going too far.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Jack said, giving him another squeeze with those big hands, leaning in fearlessly to kiss Mac’s cheek. “You just singed me a little, no big deal.”

“I could hurt you, though,” Mac whispered, shame creeping up his back, his hands clenching into fists. The energy that flowed around him popped and hissed, turning more blue than white. “I... I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me,” Jack murmured, but Mac shook his head, his breathing accelerated. He closed his eyes and tried to get himself under control, but it wasn’t working and he felt the glow around him getting warmer. “Hey, baby, hey,” Jack said, and a second later there were hands on his cheeks touching him gently. “I need you to relax, okay? Come on, open your eyes.” Mac did as he was told and he saw Jack looking at him with a warm gaze, zero fear in his eyes. “Easy, darlin’, I’ve got you.” He cooled off in increments, and this time he had zero qualms about leaning into Jack’s touch. “There you go,” Jack whispered, and Mac saw the luminous reflection of his own eyes in the darkness of Jack’s. “See? Nothing to worry about.”

“I guess when I lose my focus my control goes with it,” Mac said, a tremor in his voice that he wasn’t proud of, but he let Jack pull him into a hug. “And you’re... you’re very distracting.”

“Oh yeah?” Jack murmured as Mac curled up in his lap, pressing his nose into his neck to breath in his smell. “I’m gonna take it as a compliment.”

Mac heard a grin in his voice and while it soothed his nerves a little, he was still worried. The glow around them was white again, softly curling around them, but... but Mac knew how quickly that could change. “Jack,” he whispered after a moment and Jack’s arms tightened around him. “What if I... if just kissing you was enough to make me lose it...” He trailed off, not wanting to presume Jack would want to do anything more, but he was terrified of how he could hurt Jack.

Jack went still underneath him for a moment before relaxing again, his cheek pressed against the top of Mac’s head. “Maybe we just have to go slow?” he suggested, his fingers stroking up and down one of Mac’s arms. “If... after what you told me about that guy, Murdoc, the last thing I wanted to do was bring up anything else... I’m more than happy to just kiss you for however long you want. Or if you never want anything else, that’s fine too.”

Mac squeezed his eyes shut and slowly exhaled, cuddling even closer to Jack. He couldn’t believe how caring and thoughtful Jack was and with a start he realized that... he _wanted_ more with Jack, as crazy as that sounded, but after what Murdoc did... he was scared. He was scared of losing control, of freaking out, of destroying something... the only thing that didn’t scare him is Jack. “Slow sounds good,” he whispered. “I’m... thank you, Jack.”

Jack slid a hand up under his chin, so Mac tilted his head back to look at him. “You don’t need to thank me for trying to be a decent person, darlin’,” he said, before he carded his fingers through Mac’s hair again. “I just want you to be comfortable, since it doesn’t seem like you’ve been that way for a long time.” Mac gave him a small smile and then lifted his head to press a kiss to his jaw. He snuggled into Jack’s embrace again, feeling warm and safe and he kind of never wanted to move, barely noticing Jack kissing his temple. “You should go back to bed,” Jack murmured. “You’re exhausted.”

“Only if you come with me,” Mac replied, and he felt his cheeks heat up after the words were out but had no desire to take them back. Again, he felt Jack go still... but then he shifted and stood up, sliding his hands under Mac’s thighs and taking him along. Mac couldn’t help the startled noise he let out, clinging to Jack’s neck and staring at him with wide eyes. The glow danced happily between them, tendrils wrapping around more of Jack’s body. “God, that’s hot.”

Jack let out a surprised laugh and grinned up at Mac before the expression on his face turned serious. “You sure about this?” he asked, holding Mac up like he weighed nothing. “I’ll be fine here on the couch, I don’t wanna—”

“I’m sure,” Mac interjected, leaning down to kiss Jack’s cheek and nuzzle his stubble. “I have a feeling you’ll make a nice pillow.” That made Jack laugh again, and Mac decided that he wanted to hear that sound as often as he could. They went back in the bedroom and Jack put him down gently, crawling over him before settling on his back on the mattress. That allowed Mac to snuggle up to his side, his head resting on Jack’s shoulder and an arm over his waist. “I was right,” he mumbled, yawning. “You do make a great pillow.”

Jack’s strong arms wrapped around him a second later and he chuckled, the low sound rumbling through his chest. “I’m glad you approve, baby.”

Mac smiled and felt his power slowly fade away until the glow was gone, leaving Jack’s bedroom completely dark as they drifted off to sleep together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Time for another chapter! This one delves into some road trip goodness, some smut... and a cliffhanger. ;) Enjoy!

After sleeping for a few more hours, eating cereal to use up the last of Jack’s milk, and taking showers (with actual water pressure, Mac thought he was in heaven), Jack packed up some clothes for both of them in a suitcase with promises to buy Mac his own things once they got in range of a decent shopping mall. He threw a guitar and a rifle case in the trunk, along with their tub of supplies. Hesitating at the door, Jack ducked back inside for something and left Mac on the porch, squinting in the bright morning light in his borrowed jeans, boots, and t-shirt. He swore he feels his cells shifting, accommodating the extra energy like a flower in the sun.

Jack returned a moment later with an old cigar box clutched in both hands and a vulnerable look on his face. “This is all I’ve got left of my old man,” he explained from behind yellow-tinted aviators, pulling a brown pair of sunglasses out of his shirt pocket for Mac. “Figured I’d take it with me in case I decide I ain’t coming back.”

“I’m sorry, Jack,” Mac said, instantly feeling bad. “I’m forcing you to leave your home behind, I’m sorry.” He looked down at the porch and after a moment an arm wrapped around him and tugged him closer.

“You ain’t forcing me to do nothin’,” Jack said softly, smiling when Mac glances up. “Besides, I’m not sayin’ I’ll never come back and I’m definitely not getting rid of this place. But maybe I’ll hang out in LA for a while.” He shrugged before squeezing Mac’s waist a little. “If you don’t mind, that is.”

“Of course I don’t.” Mac smiled before looking down at the cigar box. “So... what’s inside?” Jack smiled at him, a small, sad thing, and flipped open the lid so Mac could see for himself. There were a few things inside the box, but what caught Mac’s attention was a shiny pair of dog tags. The name on them was Jack Dalton, but their age suggested they didn’t belong to the Jack Dalton in front of him. He pulled them out carefully to get a better look after glancing at Jack for permission. “Vietnam?” Mac guessed, rubbing a thumb over the raised stamping.

“Yep. Had the nightmares up until the day he died.” Jack looked at the dog tags the way one might gaze at a picture of a departed loved one—fondly, but mournfully. “He would’ve loved you, between the brains and the superpowers.”

Mac had no idea why, but that made something warm spread through him and he smiled softly before gently setting the dog tags back in the box. “I’m sure he was great.” And Mac meant it, with Jack being so amazing he was sure his father must have been pretty great too.

“Yeah, he was,” Jack murmured before leaning in and kissing Mac’s cheek. He lingered there a little, nuzzling his jaw, before pulling back and giving Mac a small smile. “You ready to go?”

Mac nodded, and when Jack’s arm slipped from his waist he let his power flare out, burning off the excess from being in the sun. He was more cautious now that he knew he could hurt Jack without meaning to, so he only let it stay out until they got into the GTO—then he reverted back to the faint glow he usually carried around. “So how are we getting to LA?”

“I’m thinking mostly off the highway,” Jack replied, starting up the car and pulling away without looking back. That in and of itself was indicative of... something, but Mac didn’t bring it up. “We’ll go through New Mexico and Arizona—you ever seen the Grand Canyon? We could get a hotel room and stay a couple days there.”

“My grandfather took me there once,” Mac said, smiling at the memory. “But I’d love to see it again.”

“Then it’s settled,” Jack said with a grin that widened after a moment. “It’s a road trip, baby!”

Mac laughed loudly and he realized that he was... happy. It startled him a little because he honestly forgot how it felt. And Mac soon learned that Jack had an affinity for classic rock and metal, because he had Mac pull out a box of CDs from the backseat and pick one to listen to. He picks Ride the Lightning by Metallica, since it was the only album by them that he was familiar with, and once he heard the opening notes Jack looked at him with wide eyes.

Then he leaned over and smacked a kiss to Mac’s cheek, _while he was driving_ , and said, “You picked my favorite album—how did you know?”

“Lucky guess?” Mac suggested, shrugging, but secretly he was pleased.

They made it through half the CD before running across a Walmart, and Jack stopped so Mac could get some of his own clothes and they could pick up anything they forgot. It felt strange to be able to walk through a store and pick what he wanted to wear and while he was never a fan of going shopping... this time he enjoyed it. What he didn’t enjoy was having Jack pay for everything, but when he tried to promise to pay him back—he hoped his bank accounts were still intact—Jack just rolled his eyes and told him to forget about it. They also got a few bags of chips, Mac’s favorites, and he never thought he would get emotional over some chips, but fuck, he missed all kinds of foods and he only now realized how much.

They got back on the road after that, windows down and music blasting, and when Jack’s hand wasn’t on his arm or his thigh Mac unfurled his power and let it trail out the window behind them, taking some stress off the GTO’s engine. The scenery of western Texas rolled by, and they stopped for lunch at a roadside barbecue place. Mac was skeptical at first since it was little more than a trailer, but the ribs, beans, and coleslaw that he ate at a picnic table with Jack pressed up next to him tasted incredible. Jack was grinning at him, looking relaxed and happy, and for some reason Mac had a feeling it had been a while since he felt that way too.

After they ate Mac leaned against the table and closed his eyes, smiling when he felt a light wind on his face. “I know I said it so many times already,” he started after a moment, turning his head to look at Jack. “But I’m... thank you. For getting me out. I don’t know what made you believe me right away when we started talking back in the warehouse, but... thank you.”

Jack’s hand settled on his thigh under the table so the shriveled old man who cooked the barbecue didn’t see it, just in case. “You’re welcome, darlin,” he murmured, and Mac’s was pretty sure he’d never get enough of Jack’s voice, somehow rumbling and soft all at once. “And as for what made me believe you... you coulda spun any kinda yarn to get me to listen to you, but instead you told me the truth when I asked for it. That means a lot in my line of work. Besides, who knows—maybe in another life you became an EOD tech and I joined the Army again, and somehow we got smashed together that way.”

“Maybe,” Mac said with a small smile, and he really wanted to kiss Jack but it had to wait until they were back in the car. They sat in silence for a while, just glancing around and enjoying the nice weather—Mac especially—and his thoughts started to wander as they often tended to do. And while he was happy, _so_ happy... he couldn’t help but think that maybe this was all going too well, that it was too good to be true. “Hey, Jack?” he asked quietly, and Jack hummed in response. “Do you think... do you think he already knows what we did? Jonah, I mean.”

Jack tilted his head, considering the idea. “Well, he hasn’t tried to call or text me,” he reasoned, and they got up to toss their trash and head back to the car. “Maybe he can’t monitor the cameras remotely?”

“I hope you’re right,” Mac said, and now that they were out of sight of anyone nosy, he leaned over and kissed Jack on the mouth. The glow around him flared brighter—Mac saw it even though his eyes were closed—but he concentrated hard so it didn’t get too hot.

“What was that for?” Jack asked when they broke apart, a little smile on his face.

“For being you,” Mac said, aware it was a cheesy line, but it was the truth. “And because I like you.”

“Well, would you look at that.” Jack grinned, his eyes shining happily. “That works out well, because I like you too. A lot.”

They smiled at each other for a moment, and this time when Jack started the car and pulled back out on the road, Mac tried an experiment. He held Jack’s hand and focused on moving the power _away_ from him and letting it churn out the window. It was hard, harder than he thought it would be, but it was another thing he learned about what he can do.

~***~

Nightfall found them just short of the Texas-New Mexico border and they wanted a place to sleep, so they stopped in a little nameless town and rented a motel room that looked like it hadn’t been touched since the 1960s. There were no bugs and the bed was comfortable, so Mac was satisfied—plus he was continually amazed at the fact that he could go in and out of the room whenever he wanted to. They were both tired after a whole day of being on the road, so after a quick shower and brushing his teeth Mac let Jack use the tiny bathroom and laid down on the bed. Jack joined him after a moment and Mac immediately moved closer to him, rolling on his side at the same time Jack did so they were facing each other.

“Hi,” Mac said with a wide smile, wrapping an arm around Jack’s shoulders.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Jack murmured, his hand squeezing Mac’s hip before his arm circled his waist and pulled him closer.

It was sort of inevitable that they wound up kissing, because it seemed like when Mac was this close to Jack he couldn’t help but lock their lips together. He cupped the back of Jack’s neck with his hand, thumb rubbing over his hairline as Jack’s tongue slipped into his mouth. This was good, it was fine... they just couldn’t get too carried away, or Mac was afraid he might go off like a stick of dynamite. It wasn’t that easy because Jack was very hard to resist.

He wasn’t pushing, letting Mac set the pace, and Mac made a soft sound in the back of his throat when Jack nips on his lower lip. Before he knew what he was doing, he rolled on top of Jack, resting his forearms on either side of Jack’s head. Jack groaned a little underneath him, his hands sliding up Mac’s back over his t-shirt. That alone made sparks dance behind Mac’s eyes, and while he felt himself get warmer it wasn’t a problem... yet. There was a bundle of nerves tightening in his stomach, because as much as he loved this... he had no idea what he was doing beyond kissing.

As if he could sense Mac’s anxiety—which he probably could, given the temperature change—Jack moved one of his hands to tangle in Mac’s hair, tugging him back gently to look him in the eyes. “Hey, you okay?”

His gaze was soft and warm, watching Mac with so much affection that it took his breath away. “Y-yeah, I’m good I just... I never...” He huffed in frustration, hating how he couldn’t get the words out of his mouth, and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Jack’s fingers were slowly scratching his scalp, soothing him more than Jack probably knew. “Hey, what is it?” Jack murmured. “You can tell me anything.”

Mac opened his eyes again, and he knew they were glowing because he saw the light shining on Jack’s face. “I... I’ve never done anything like this,” he admitted, feeling his face flush pink. “Nothing beyond kissing. Not that was... consensual, anyway.” He carefully dropped his weight on top of Jack and sighed out a relieved breath when he didn’t burn any brighter. The energy was a familiar movement in his peripheral vision, wrapping around Jack’s body as well the longer they touch.

Jack’s gaze softened even more if possible and he kept his fingers tangled in Mac’s hair while he moved his other hand up from Mac’s lower back to rest between his shoulder blades. “That’s completely okay, baby, nothing to be embarrassed about,” he said quietly, smiling a little. “Although you’re very cute when you blush,” he teased softly, but then the expression on his face grew serious. “We don’t have to do anything, you know that, right? Not now, not ever. I’m not expecting this from you, darlin’, there’s no pressure here.”

“I know that,” Mac said, and while he might not have totally believed it before, he did now. He leaned down and kissed Jack’s cheek, then his jaw, nuzzling at his skin. “But you’re, like, stupidly attractive. And I know we haven’t known each other for that long, but... like I said earlier, I really like you, and I trust you.” He slipped his hands under Jack’s shoulders and rolled over, so he was flat on his back and Jack was on top of him, blinking in surprise. “I’ll tell you if I want to stop, just... slow, remember?”

Jack stared at him with wide eyes, basically frozen in shock, and that was kind of adorable. “I’m... you sure?” he asked, a tiny incredulous note lacing his voice, and Mac just nodded, giving him a small smile. “Alright,” Jack whispered, and leaned down to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Just... one word and I’ll stop, I promise.”

“Okay,” Mac agreed, suddenly feeling shy. He ran his hands down Jack’s back and tentatively pushed his fingertips under his t-shirt. His powers practically _sung_ at the skin-on-skin contact, no matter how small it was, and Mac blushed harder. “Can... can you feel that?” he asked, noticing how Jack shivered. “I think it’s happy.”

“I can,” Jack whispered, his voice shaking a little, but it wasn’t pained or distressed, which made Mac breathe out in relief. “It’s... I’m not sure how to describe it, but... it’s incredible,” he said in awe, shivering again, and then he leaned down to kiss Mac on the mouth.

He instantly deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue between Mac’s lips, and it was almost like their making out back at Jack’s ranch—only this time Jack slid one of his hands down Mac’s chest and gently tugged his shirt at his shirt, pushing his hand under the material to skim over his skin with his fingertips. Mac moaned a little and he spread his legs so Jack could settle between them. He rucked Jack’s shirt up further, pulled him closer, and sucked in some air when Jack broke the kiss to mouth over his jaw. He felt much more relaxed than he did the first time they tried this, and maybe that had something to do with how his energy was acting, because it seemed to be hugging Jack without burning him this time.

Jack’s teeth scraped over his jaw before he moved lower to press soft kisses to his neck, then sucked a bruise into the delicate skin of his throat. It made Mac gasp and his fingers dig into Jack’s back... and his energy flickered a little, but it still didn’t seem to hurt Jack. He continued nipping on his neck and Mac had never felt this good and after a moment he gripped the hem of Jack’s t-shirt.

Jack got the message and pulled back, kneeling between Mac’s legs and yanking his shirt over his head, tossing it aside. He looked down at Mac with a dark gaze and Mac couldn’t stop staring at his amazing chest and abs, hoping he wasn’t drooling. His power seemed to approve, shooting in Jack’s direction fast as lightning, curling around him and doing... _something_ that made Jack groan, but... he didn’t sound pained.

If the look on Jack’s face was anything to go by, he was enjoying himself, and his whole body shuddered when he leaned down to kiss Mac again, a little harder this time. This time both his hands snuck up under Mac’s shirt, and a moment later he pulled back to look at him questioningly. He waited for Mac to nod before pulling it up, and it wasn’t until the shirt passed over his head that Mac remembered he was covered in scars from the explosion that gave him his powers.

Jack stilled completely above him, his wide eyes slowly looking him over. “Baby, what—”

“They’re from the explosion,” Mac said quietly, looking away, because he knew how ugly the scars were. He was used to them by now, but they probably looked awful to Jack and he wasn’t going to—

“Hey, stop it now,” Jack’s voice cut off his train of thought. He forced himself to look and was surprised to see Jack watching him with gentle eyes, no disgust in them. “You’re still the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen.”

Mac bit the inside of his cheek, his eyes stinging with tears. Nobody had ever said that about him, and Jack did it easily. He reached up and pulled Jack down for another kiss. “You’re... really amazing,” he whispered, smiling when Jack’s lips moved back to his neck, his fingers exploring the rough burn scars Mac had over his chest and abs. “I’m so glad you answered that ad.”

Jack’s hand trembled a little when he slid it over his rib cage and he exhaled shakily against Mac’s neck. “I’m glad too,” he whispered, his voice tight with emotions. “Best decision of my life.”

Those few words made Mac’s heart beat faster and his energy danced around them happily and wrapped itself around Jack’s arms and shoulders. Slowly, Mac moved his hands to Jack’s back and started running them up and down, his fingers gently pressing against the scars he found there. Jack made a soft sound against his skin and moved lower to nip on his collarbone and Mac’s hips twitched without his control and there were actual sparks flying around them.

He liked how Jack’s mouth felt against his skin, the contrast between the softness of his lips and the scratch from his stubble sharp and arousing. Without his control, one of his hands slipped lower, under Jack’s waistband, his fingers brushing over the top of Jack’s ass. Jack huffed out something that was almost a laugh before his mouth latched on to one of Mac’s nipples, sucking lightly, not seeming to care when the glow starts encompassing the rest of his body. Mac couldn’t hold back the moan he let out and he arched a little underneath Jack when his tongue swirled around his nipple.

After a moment Jack moved on to the other one and Mac’s got a little bolder, sliding his hand all the way down to grope Jack’s ass, smirking a little when Jack whined against his skin. And Mac felt... _good_ , in a way he never had before. That same light happiness from earlier was there, but now there was an undercurrent of need to it that he was more than happy to indulge. Unfortunately Jack’s ass moved out of his grasp when Jack slid even lower down his body, kissing and nipping over smooth skin and scars alike before stopping to suck a bruise over his hipbone.

Then his fingers hooked over Mac’s waistband and he glanced up. “You still good?” Jack asked, his voice rough with desire.

The sound of it went straight to Mac’s cock and he had to stifle a moan when he saw how dark and full of lust Jack’s eyes were. “Yeah, I’m good,” he whispered after a moment, because god, he really _was_ good, great even, no matter how impossible it seemed.

But he wants Jack so badly he could barely breathe and when Jack raised his eyebrow in question, tugging lightly on the waistband, he nodded, trembling a little when Jack pulls his sweatpants down. His energy went kind of crazy around them, flickering and shooting around and curling over Jack’s body, but it still didn’t seem to hurt him. The colors around them shifted, going from their usual whitish-blue to a blue-purple that Mac had only ever seen in video of criticality aftermath. He startled backward, instinctively pushing Jack away to keep him safe, and pulled his legs up to his chest to make himself as small as possible. Jack landed awkwardly on the end of the mattress and blinked at him in confusion, at least until he saw the change too.

“What the hell is happening?” Mac wondered aloud, his voice shaking. He brought his hands up to look at them and they were trembling too, blue-purple sparks crackling at his fingertips. He felt more alert and alive than he had since the explosion, but he was also scared shitless.

“No idea,” Jack said slowly, kneeling on the mattress and slowly shifting closer. Mac instantly moved away until his back hit the headboard, not trusting himself or his energy to not harm Jack in any way. Much to his horror that purple glow surrounding him surged toward Jack, so he forced it to stop, but it felt like wrestling with someone ten times stronger than him.

“No, leave him alone,” he whimpered, clenching his hands in tight fists, his breathing hitching when the energy tugged even harder, apparently desperate to get to Jack.

“Hey, hey, Mac—if it wanted to hurt me I think it would’ve done it already,” Jack said, reaching out to place a hand on Mac’s knee.

He was brave and fearless and a complete dumbass, and Mac loved him for it—wait, _loves_ him? Since when? They had barely known each other for 48 hours! But it seemed his powers were shifting as his feelings did, because they wrapped around Jack and tugged him closer until he sprawled inelegantly between Mac’s legs again, making an “oof” sound into Mac’s neck. But it didn’t hurt him, just crackled along both of their bodies like Pop Rocks mixed with soda.

Tentatively, Mac settled his hands on Jack’s bare back... and nothing happened. His heart was pounding and his hands still trembled against Jack’s back. Jack pushed himself up on his forearms and glanced down at Mac with an amused look on his face. Mac looked back with wide eyes, completely at a loss for what to do. Jack’s weight was solid on top of him and Mac loved how it pinned him down to the mattress. His energy was still mostly purple with only tiny sparks of blue and it seemed to be hugging Jack tightly and caressing his skin.

“Wonder if it changes depending on your mood?” Jack mused, and before Mac could say anything the energy popped delicately against Jack’s neck, leaving behind a bruise that looked an awful lot like a hickey.

“I guess... that could be what’s happening,” Mac said, swallowing hard and looking into Jack’s eyes. “You... this really doesn’t bother you? Because it’s getting a little weird even for me.”

Jack grinned down at him. “It _is_ kinda weird, sure, but it doesn’t bother me, baby. It’s a part of you, so...” He trailed off with a shrug before his grin widened. “It seems it’s pretty adamant about having its way with me, because let me tell you, it sure as hell ain’t shy about feeling me up.” Mac felt himself blush furiously and he bit his lip, suddenly very much aware that he was completely naked with someone for the first time ever—well, the first time that counted. Jack leaned down to kiss him and Mac groaned at the contact, because it felt like that simple touch lit every nerve in his body on fire. His cock twitched with renewed interest, since it had flagged when his powers changed colors. “You mind if I get back to what I was doing before?” Jack asked, his voice rumbling against Mac’s throat. “Or did you have something else in mind?”

“N-no, go ahead,” Mac breathed out, gripping Jack’s shoulders tightly.

Jack lifted his head to look down at him, his eyes warm and gentle. “You sure? We can stop if you want, I won’t be upset or anything.”

Mac swallowed hard and his heart fluttered stupidly—god, was it really possible for him to be in love after two days? “I’m sure,” he said, smiling shakily. “I... that purple glow freaked me out, but I want this.”

Jack smiled back, swooping in to press a kiss to Mac’s cheek before scooting down the bed to where he was before, broad shoulders nudging their way between Mac’s thighs. The energy seemed to have calmed down somewhat, a low-level hum of light and static sound around them that blocked out the rest of the world. It turned brighter when Jack wrapped his fingers around the base of Mac’s cock, and rippled as Jack licked over the head before taking it into his mouth.

Mac gasped loudly, his hands twisting in the bedsheets on either side of his hips. Jack sucked on the head for a moment before sinking lower, moving his head up and down a few times. Mac stared at the ceiling with wide eyes, breathing heavily as the power danced around them and swirling in various shapes. He moaned loudly when Jack removed his fingers and took all of him in, swallowing around his cock a few times.

Mac’s hips tried to arch off the bed but Jack put an arm across them, pinning him to the mattress easily. It was another casual show of strength that should’ve had Mac worried, but instead he just felt another spike of pleasure, the purple in the glow surrounding them gradually becoming a more intense violet. He brought up one hand and rested it on the back of Jack’s head, not pushing or pulling, just touching, scraping his nails over Jack’s scalp when he did something with his tongue that made Mac see stars.

He felt himself getting close, the pressure boiling low in his stomach and his body shook a little, the energy around them pulsing in the rhythm of Mac’s heavy breathing. “J-Jack, oh god,” Mac moaned when Jack swallowed around him again before doing something magical with his tongue. His fingers curled around the back of Jack’s neck, squeezing it lightly in a warning. “Jack, Jack, I’m gonna—” he whined, but Jack didn’t pull back.

He sped up, bobbing his head up and down and humming around Mac’s cock, working him with his tongue, and it only took a moment longer for Mac to come with a loud shout of Jack’s name. There were violet and purple sparks shooting around them as arched on the mattress, his come spurting down Jack’s throat. Jack worked him through what was without question the best orgasm of Mac’s life, eventually pulling off and kissing his hip.

Once Mac’s managed to remember how to breathe he shifted his grip to Jack’s shoulders and pulled him up for a kiss, not caring that he could taste himself on Jack’s tongue. He wanted to return the favor but wasn’t sure he was ready for it, even if the humming energy around them seemed to disagree. Instead, as they kiss he slid one hand down Jack’s front, getting his fingers under the waistband of his sweatpants and pushing them down before cautiously wrapping his fingers around Jack’s cock.

Besides the angle and the difference in size it wasn’t that far from holding himself, and when he gave Jack a stroke he was rewarded with a bite to his lower lip and a moan. Jack’s cock was hard and so _big_ in his hand and Mac stifled a groan as he suddenly wondered how it would feel to have Jack inside him. He quickly pushed that away and focused on stroking Jack, who broke the kiss and buried his face in Mac’s neck, moaning softly against his skin. The glow clung to him even more, wrapping around his body and Mac wasn’t sure what it was doing to Jack, but he was shivering on top of him and groaning.

“Oh, sweet lord,” Jack whimpered, his hips twitching as he started to thrust into Mac’s hand, and it was the hottest thing Mac had ever seen. His arms slid underneath Mac, pulling him closer and changing the angle of Mac’s strokes. He moaned against Mac’s ear, his fingers digging into Mac’s skin as he nuzzled impossibly nearer. “Mac, baby, I’m gonna—” he started, and then he was coming in white spurts all over Mac’s fingers and their stomachs.

And all around them Mac’s power flared violet again before slowly shifting back to its usual bright blue and then fading to sink back into Mac’s body. Jack slumped down on top of him, his face hidden in Mac’s neck, his breath hot against his skin. Mac let go of Jack’s soft cock and wrapped his other arm around his shoulders and hugging him close. “Holy fuck,” Jack mumbled, his voice muffled but Mac heard how wrecked it sounded and he was secretly pleased with himself. “That was... Jesus, that was spectacular.”

Mac pressed his smile against the side of Jack’s head. “Really?”

“Yeah, really,” Jack said, his voice cracking as he kissed his way back up to Mac’s mouth, where their lips met briefly before Jack’s pulled back to look at him. “I’ve never felt like that before, darlin’. It was like... like getting shocked with the best kind of cattle prod.”

That made Mac bark out a laugh and hug Jack tighter, joy welling up in his chest. “I’ll take that as a compliment. A strange one, but still.”

Jack also chuckled and he kissed Mac’s cheek, nuzzling the skin for a moment before taking one hand out from under him and brushing the hair out of his face. “What about you? You okay?”

And god, Mac loved him, he _loved_ him even though it was crazy and it shouldn’t have been possible. He wondered if it was because he had been isolated for such a long time that he went and fell in love with the first person that showed him some kindness, but he didn’t think that was the case. Jack was just... incredible, and Mac didn’t even want to think about the possibility of Jack changing his mind and not wanting to stick around once they got to LA.

“I’m... good,” Mac replied, hesitating a little in the middle because now that he had figured out he loved Jack the words wanted to trip out of his mouth. He held them back, though, because he didn’t want to come off as clingy or obsessive given how long they had known each other. He brought up a hand of his own to touch Jack’s cheek, still fascinated by his stubble. “I just... I’m happy I’m here. With you.”

Jack smiled at him and kissed the tip of his nose, making Mac melt on the inside. “I’m happy too,” he murmured, continuing to brush his fingers through Mac’s hair. “I’m really glad I found you, Mac,” he said quietly, his smile dimming a little. “I just wish I’d done it sooner.”

Mac smiled back, because how did he get so lucky? This man—this incredibly handsome, kind, fiercely protective man—could’ve had anybody in the world, and yet he wanted to stick by _Mac’s_ side? The idea was completely foreign to him but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. But of course, being Mac, he opened his mouth and said something stupid: “Careful, you only need to go back five years or so and I’d still be an underage kid at MIT.”

Jack stilled on top of him and tensed a little and Mac’s heart dropped. “I guess our age difference _is_ something we should talk about,” he said, but thankfully he didn’t move and didn’t take his hand out of Mac’s hair. “When I saw you for the first time I assumed you were... twenty somethin’?” he asked, and Mac nodded, not sure where exactly Jack was going with this. Before he could specify how old he was Jack sighed and looked at him sadly. “You sure you wanna do this—” he gestured vaguely between them “—with an old man like me?”

Mac frowned, cupping Jack’s cheek in his hand. “You’re not old—you’ve gotta be what, forty? Forty-five?”

“Somewhere in there,” Jack said, chuckling mirthlessly. “A lotta people might have a problem with that kind of age gap.”

“Well, I don’t,” Mac replied, his brow furrowing. He touched his fingertips to the crinkles at the corner of Jack’s eye. “You’re ridiculously attractive. And as long as you’re not planning on dropping dead on me, I think we’ll be okay.”

Jack exhaled shakily and leaned into Mac’s touch, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them they were full of wonder and he turned his head a little to kiss Mac’s palm. “I’m not planning that, no. You’re... incredible, you know that?”

Mac smiled and pulled him in for a hug, sighing happily when Jack buried his face in his neck. “I think that’s you,” he whispered against his ear, and squeezed him tight. He was back to glowing again, although it was the usual blue color. “Thank you, Jack. I know you said not to worry about it, but... for everything, thanks.”

Jack kicked his sweatpants all the way down and snuggled close to Mac, pushing both arms under his back again to hug him. “You don’t have to thank me, baby, but you’re welcome,” he murmured, and tilted his head to press a kiss to Mac’s jaw. “I’m glad you trusted me enough to let me help you.” They were both quiet for a moment and then Jack shifted a little and huffed. “I know we’re sticky and sweaty, but... I kinda don’t feel like moving.”

“Me neither,” Mac admitted, and they giggled at each other for a moment. “We can take a nap and shower later?”

Jack made a noise of agreement and settled his head down on Mac’s shoulder to sleep. And they did go to sleep, with Mac’s power shielding them like a blanket and the wind of the desert whipping outside.

~***~

In the morning when Jack woke up he was greeted by a soft blue glow dancing around him and equally blue eyes watching him fondly.

His heart beat a little faster when he saw Mac like that, happy and relaxed, and he just had to kiss him, he was too weak to resist. They spent some time in bed, just kissing and rolling around before they reluctantly decided it was time to get up. They took turns in the shower because Jack had a feeling they wouldn’t leave any time soon if they showered together. Mac went first and Jack glanced out of the window while he waited, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary—it was peaceful and quiet and Jack hoped it stays this way. When Mac got out of the bathroom Jack pecked his cheek before hopping in, washing off the sweat and dried come from the night before, unable to stop smiling.

Once he was out he quickly put on his underwear and jeans and he was pulling his t-shirt on when he heard some kind of loud sound coming from the room. He tensed and held his breath, waiting silently to identify the source of the sound... and his blood turned to ice when he heard Walsh’s voice coming from behind the bathroom door. “You thought you could run away from me, boy?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! Here's the resolution to the cliffhanger from the last chapter and some hurt/comfort... along with some nasty superpower sex. ;) Oh, and there's only one more chapter after this one, so please let us know what you think!

“Jonah, I—” Mac started, his voice shaking, and then there was a sound.

It was a dull whistling that Jack belatedly recognized as a dart gun. A heavier noise followed it, like Mac hitting the floor, and Jack burst out of the bathroom to confront Walsh. Luckily he’d brought his own very real gun into the bathroom with him—Jack was too paranoid to be without it for more than a few minutes—and he pointed it at Walsh, who was silhouetted in the doorway to their room like a villain in a B movie. He held the dart gun in one hand and reached for something with the other but froze when he saw Jack, surprise flashing on his face.

“Hands up, asshole, right now!” Walsh didn’t move when Jack spoke, just stared at him in shock, his gaze flicking between him and something to Jack’s left. He assumed the other thing was Mac unconscious on the floor, but he knew better than to even glance in that direction. He wasn’t risking Walsh putting another one of his darts in him, so he kept his gun firmly trained on the bastard, glaring at him with murder in his gaze. “You deaf? _Hands up_.”

“How the fuck are you still alive?” Walsh asked, a note of wonder in his voice.

“Too damn stubborn to die, mostly,” Jack replied, and for a second he did realize what Walsh was _really_ asking. “Now put your damn hands up or I _will_ shoot you.”

“Fine, fine,” Walsh grumbled, dropping the dart gun to the floor and putting his hands up over his head. “But seriously... I followed your phone’s GPS—” a stupid mistake on Jack’s part, hadn’t Riley taught him that? “—and I expected to find him with your car... but not _you_. I figured he turned you into ash as soon as you let him out.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Jack asked incredulously, aware that the answer to this question would require a very long list. “He’s not a mindless killing machine despite what you clearly think about him.” He breathed in through his nose to calm himself, tightening his grip on his gun. “He doesn’t want to hurt anyone.”

“He’s a weapon!” Walsh exclaimed. “You have no idea how powerful and dangerous he is, he could wipe this entire town from existence with a snap of his fingers. Look, Dalton, hear me out.” He lowered his hands a little and took a step closer. “I found a great buyer who will pay big bucks for him. He’s lethal, plus his looks also helped to get a better price. Apparently he’s pretty enough for my buyer to want him for more than just a weapon, if you get what I mean. How about we split the money? Half is yours if you help me contain him and get him to the buyer.”

Jack stared at him for a second in disbelief, and without conscious thought he aimed for Walsh’s heart and fired. Walsh’s face went slack with shock and then blank with death as his big body collapsed to the floor, the sound of the gunshot ringing in Jack’s ears.

He blew out a harsh breath and holstered his weapon. “Shit... _shit_!” He grabbed some latex gloves from his suitcase and used them to move the body all the way in the room. Then he pulled the gun Walsh had in his waistband out and stuck it in Walsh’s right hand, pressing the muzzle to the hole in his chest and firing again, the noise muffled this time. That would confuse the police, at least for a while, and now Jack turned his attention to Mac. “Hey, baby, you gotta wake up,” he said, ripping off the gloves to shake Mac’s shoulder. “I know coming out of a tranq sucks but we need to get moving right now.”

Mac groaned and shifted a little but tensed, his eyes squeezed shut, and Jack’s guess was he remembered that Walsh shot him, but before he could assure him he was okay, Jack was flying away from Mac, his back hitting the closest wall as red energy flew around the room.

“Fuck,” Jack groaned as he slumped down on the floor and tried to get some air back into his lungs. “Red, that’s new.”

Mac’s power went kind of insane, swirling rapidly around Jack while Mac rolled on his side and curled in on himself, whimpering quietly.

“I didn’t do it,” Jack said, because he felt the heat in the way the power collected around him and didn’t fancy getting boiled alive. “I didn’t hurt you, Mac. I would never do that, darlin’, I swear.” There was a tense moment where Jack wasn’t sure it would ease up, but then the energy crackled and moved back toward Mac, curving around him defensively... but no longer trying to defend him against _Jack_. So Jack crawled close again—Mama always did say he was a glutton for punishment—and leaned down until he was right next to Mac’s ear. “Baby, we really do need to bounce. Can I pick you up? Because we can’t stay here, Walsh is... I killed him. He’s dead.”

Mac whimpered again and then he blinked a few times, eventually opening his eyes. They were glazed and confused, but once they focused on Jack the red energy disappears, sinking back into his body. “J-Jack?” he whispered. “What—what happened?”

“Baby, we need to go,” Jack said pleadingly, sliding his arms under Mac’s back and knees and exhaling in relief when Mac pressed himself closer to him. “I’ll answer all of your questions later, I swear.”

Gently, he picked him up and he could tell when Mac noticed Walsh’s body because he tensed but didn’t say anything. Jack quickly made his way to his car, using the back door to avoid being seen by anyone. He gently put Mac in the passenger seat before running back into the motel to grab their things and wipe their fingerprints from anything they touched in the room. Everything around was surprisingly quiet, as if no one was bothered by the gunshots, but Jack didn’t want to risk staying there for any longer than they need to. Once he had everything he went back to the car, where Mac was kind of slumped against the door, awake but clearly still feeling the effects of the damn dart.

Jack drove out of the parking lot and on to the road as calmly as possible, but then he remembered something Walsh said that made him swear and pull over. He jogged back to the room and slipped inside, grabbing Walsh’s phone from his pocket. He made sure he didn’t touch anything else and headed back to the car, tossing the phone on the ground and stomping on it several times before kicking all the tiny pieces into the sand—that way the cops wouldn’t be able to figure out Walsh was tracking Jack’s phone. He got back behind the wheel and drove off for a second time, heading west and not even thinking about stopping until they get to Albuquerque.

~***~

Around noon Jack saw the sign for the Albuquerque city limits and let himself relax a tiny bit, reaching out to squeeze Mac’s thigh. “Hey, darlin’—you feeling any better?”

Mac’s body jolted a little and he lifted his head, glancing around blearily until his eyes fix on Jack. “M’head hurts,” he mumbled before yawning, and Jack would’ve found that adorable if it wasn’t for what happened earlier. “And I feel... fuzzy.” He frowned and rubs his face with his hand, shaking his head to get himself more alert. “Where are we? What happened?”

“We’re just coming into Albuquerque,” Jack replied, squeezing Mac’s thigh again before pulling away to steer, since there was quite a bit of traffic. “How about you find us somewhere to eat and I’ll tell you about it?” He waited until Mac took Jack’s phone from where it rested on the dashboard and starts fiddling with it before he delved into what happened with Walsh. He left nothing out, including how Walsh offered to split the cash with Jack: “That was when I shot him. I covered up the crime scene pretty well, I don’t think anybody will be on our trail, at least not right away.”

Mac didn’t say anything right away and Jack gave him time to process everything, waiting patiently even though he was dying inside. He was worried, worried that now Mac would realize what he truly was and he wouldn’t want to have anything to do with Jack, and that... that would break him. He didn’t understand how this was possible, but he couldn’t imagine his life without Mac and while he knew what that warm feeling in his chest meant... he refused to accept it, not yet.

“I was so scared,” Mac suddenly whispered, his voice small. “When he... when the door opened and I saw him, I was so scared. And I should’ve... I don’t know why my powers didn’t stop that dart.” He paused for a moment before speaking again, even more quietly: “I’m glad he’s dead.”

It was probably wrong for the first emotion that Jack felt to be relief, but he almost slumped against the steering wheel while they were stopped at a red light. He took Mac’s directions to a McDonald’s (beggars can’t be choosers) and parked in the lot, staring out the windshield for a moment before turning to Mac. “So you don’t—”

Before Jack could finish the question Mac’s mouth was pressed against his, those long-fingered hands holding his face. Jack made a small surprised sound, but then he recovered and kissed Mac back. Almost instantly Mac’s tongue pushed past his lips and he deepened the kiss, swallowing another sound Jack let out. He kissed him hungrily, almost frantically, and Jack let him, surrendering to him completely. Eventually they broke apart to breathe, but Mac didn’t go far, resting his forehead against Jack’s.

“You saved me… again,” he murmured, his breath hot on Jack’s lips. One of his hands slid around to stroke Jack’s back and Jack hissed when he felt a sudden spark of pain flare up from Mac’s touch—he had some bruises from being slammed against the wall. “Jack? What’s wrong?”

“Your powers... when you were drugged they turned red,” Jack explained, wrapping one hand around Mac’s wrist so he didn’t go anywhere. “I got too close to you, and they kind of... threw me into a wall? I was able to talk it down, but I don’t think I walked away unscathed.” He kissed Mac’s palm. “It protected you, when you couldn’t protect yourself.”

Mac’s eyes widened, full of guilt, and he tried to pull back like Jack thought he would. “Jack, I’m so sorry,” he whispered. “I didn’t—I didn’t know, I couldn’t—”

“Baby, hey,” Jack said softly. “It’s okay, there’s nothin’ to be sorry for. It tried to defend you, ain’t nothin’ wrong about that.” Mac tried to protest, but Jack shut him up with a short kiss. “It let me go once I explained myself, it’s... it was kinda amazing now that I think about it. It _is_ a part of you, but somehow... somehow it also has a mind of its own.”

Mac watched him with those big blue eyes for a moment, chewing on the inside of his cheek. “You really aren’t... scared of me?”

Jack’s heart cracked in half. “Mac, no,” he said gently, bringing his other hand up to card through Mac’s hair. It was long and unruly but so soft to the touch, and Mac leaned into the brush of his fingers like a cat. “I could never be afraid of you— _for_ you, absolutely. I was scared shitless when I heard Walsh out there with you... and I’m not sorry I killed him.”

“I can’t believe he’s really gone,” Mac said quietly. “It’s... over now, right? If he’s dead, no one’s going to come after me?” There was a desperate look in his eyes and it only now hit Jack how scared he was of Walsh finding him while they were on the road.

“Yeah, baby, it’s over,” Jack said, leaning in to kiss Mac’s cheek. “And if by any chance anyone finds out about this and tries to get to you... well, they’re gonna have to go through me first.”

That seemed to satisfy Mac and they went into McDonald’s and got a bunch of food before taking a booth in a back corner. They were both starving since they didn’t eat breakfast, and it didn’t take long for them to demolish their food. They both used the bathroom and then they were back on the road—Jack intended to make it to the Arizona border by nightfall, or as close as he could get. He was tempted to drive through the night to put as much distance between them and that motel as possible, but he figured he’d see how far they got in the daylight.

Mac was silent and Jack didn’t push him, figuring that maybe he needed more time to process Walsh’s death and everything that happened. His mind still went back to the crime scene, but he was about 99% sure the cops wouldn’t be able to tie it to any of them. If they did... well, Jack would have to call Matty Webber and ask for that favor she owed him and have her clean the mess up.

“Hey, Jack? Can I ask you something?” Mac’s voice brought him out of his thoughts.

“Sure thing, darlin’—shoot.” Jack flashed him an easy grin before turning his gaze back on the road.

“You mentioned this woman you were seeing had a daughter and that you loved her like your own...” Mac trailed off, then asked, “Do you still keep in touch?”

Jack thought of Riley and his chest ached, he hadn’t seen her in so long. Diane... Diane he was able to get over, he understood why she didn’t want him around after what he did to Elwood... but Riley was another story. “I wish we did,” he said softly, and heard the regret in his own voice. “Last thing I wanna do is get Riles in trouble with her parents. Plus she’s... probably around your age by now, actually.” He cringed a little, because he had a surrogate daughter who was a couple years younger than Mac? That was... creepy, now that he thought about it. “Besides, with the way I left... I doubt she’d wanna have anything to do with me.”

“Maybe, but... what if she would?” Mac asked, and when Jack glanced at him he bit his lower lip. “I’m sorry, it’s none of my business. But I just... you clearly miss her and I can’t help but wonder if maybe... maybe she misses you just as much?” He fiddled with his fingers, like he was nervous about this conversation. “And if she’s my age that means she’s an adult, so getting her in trouble with her parents shouldn’t really matter, right?”

Jack stared at the road ahead of them while he turned that over in his mind. “I... I guess you’re right. I mean, if nothing else I could find out if she was okay, if she needs anything,” he said, before reaching out blindly to take Mac’s hand. “And it is your business, baby. If it’s got something to do with me, anyway. Anything you wanna know, I’m more than happy to tell you.”

“I didn’t wanna overstep,” Mac said, squeezing Jack’s hand. “But it’s something to think about. And I’m sure with your skills you’ll be able to find her easily.” Jack chuckled, because Mac’s faith in him seemed to be a little too absolute. He glanced at him again and was blown away by the amount of affection in Mac’s blue eyes, that warmth in his chest getting almost overwhelming. But no, this had to be wrong, he couldn’t... he couldn’t be in love after three days... right? “Do you...” Mac started after a moment, his thumb rubbing over Jack’s knuckles. “You mentioned your dad passing away, but... do you have any other family?”

“My mom, four siblings, and way too many nieces and nephews and cousins to count,” Jack said, losing himself in the little touches from Mac’s hands, his other one is exploring a knife scar on Jack’s forearm. “They’re all in Texas... but I haven’t seen them in a while.” He paused, guilt gnawing at him until Mac made a questioning sound. “Like I said before, I... I wasn’t in a good place when I showed up at that warehouse. And the last thing I wanted to do was subject my family to that, you know?”

“I get that,” Mac murmured, squeezing his hand again. “But I’m sure they understand.”

“Maybe.” Jack sighed. “I should give my mama a call, it’s been a while.”

“You could once we get settled in LA... if you decide to stay, that is,” Mac said quietly, and his voice sounded too unsure for Jack’s taste.

Jack pulled Mac’s hand over and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “Well now, I suppose that depends on what this house of yours is like,” Jack teased, nipping at Mac’s thumb just because he could. They came upon on a motel and it was getting dark so Jack pulled in. This one was an enclosed building, not the kind with the doors on the outside, so it was marginally safer than the last one. “Why don’t you tell me about it?”

Mac smiled at him before looking out the window, his expression growing softer. “It’s in Laurel Canyon, on a small hill,” he started, his voice fond. “It’s quite big, two bedrooms, a big living room, a kitchen... and a huge deck outside with a fire pit built in it. My grandfather loved that house and made it amazing.” He sighed before looking back at Jack. “I have no idea what state it’s in now. If Bozer continued to lived there then hopefully he took good care of it.”

“This Bozer dude sounds pretty solid, I’m sure he stayed there and it’s fine,” Jack said, giving Mac’s hand another kiss before they got out of the car. They went into the lobby and Jack got a room, this time with a credit card because cash would’ve look strange at a mid-level chain like this. Their room was bigger and nicer than the last one and there was a sandwich shop across the street for dinner. The first thing Jack did when he saw the king-sized bed was flop face-down on it and groan theatrically. “My ass is dead from sitting in that car all day.”

Mac chuckled quietly and Jack felt the mattress dip when Mac sat down next to him. “Well, that’s a shame,” Mac mused as he fell back on the bed. “Since you have a very nice ass.”

Jack choked in surprise and when he turned his head to look at Mac his eyes were closed but there was a small smirk playing on his lips. Jack shuffled closer to him and kissed his cheek, putting an arm over his middle. “Yours is pretty good too,” he mumbled, nuzzling at Mac’s hair, breathing in the smell of sunshine and ozone. He felt Mac’s skin getting warmer and the glow came back a moment later, making Jack smile and hug him closer. “Do we want to nap or get some food?”

“Well, that depends,” Mac murmured, rolling on his side and pushing on Jack’s shoulder until he did the same. When he opened his eyes they were incredibly blue and luminous and then Mac threw his leg over Jack’s hip to press them together. “What exactly do you mean by napping?” he murmured, his lips pressed to Jack’s stubble. “Maybe getting food first would be better, just in case.”

Jack used the arm he had looped around Mac to run a hand up his back, tangling his fingers in his hair. “Sounds like a plan, gorgeous.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and searched up the number for the sandwich place, making an order for delivery and paying ahead so they could leave it outside in case they were... otherwise occupied.

As soon as he hung up the phone Mac’s lips were on his, a hand joining his leg over Jack’s hip and squeezing his ass. Jack made a small sound, a little surprised by what was happening, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. He kissed back, parting his lips when he felt Mac’s tongue press against them, and he groaned when Mac squeezes his ass again, harder this time. He felt how warm Mac was and he didn’t need to open his eyes to know the room was filled with the bright blue glow that would most likely turn into a purple one soon. He let Mac roll them over, moaning as Mac devoured his mouth, and he slid one of his hands down Mac’s back and pushed it under the waistband of his jeans to grope his ass without the material being in the way.

Jack used his grip on Mac’s ass to pull him as close as he could, his other hand tugging lightly at Mac’s hair. He spread his legs so Mac could settle between them, and when he broke the kiss and looked into those blue eyes they were glowing just like the rest of Mac. The blue was slowly intensifying into purple, and Jack had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. “You’re stunning,” he murmured, kissing Mac’s chin, his cheek. “What did you have in mind instead of sleeping?”

Mac’s cheeks flushed red and he grinned down at him. “Oh, I’m sorry, did you actually want to sleep?” he asked, leaning down to nip at Jack’s jaw. His energy curled around Jack’s body and it sizzled impatiently, as if it wanted to get Jack out of his clothes. “As to what I had in mind... I didn’t really think that far ahead,” he mumbled before lifting his head and he looked eager and excited, and god, Jack _loved_ him so much... oh _no_. Something must’ve show on Jack’s face, because Mac stilled above him, his energy flattening out momentarily. “Jack? What’s wrong?”

“I... nothin’, darlin’,” Jack stuttered out, but it wasn’t convincing at all and Mac just raised an eyebrow. “I... okay, I’m gonna say something, and if you don’t want to say it back that’s more than fine... but I... I think I love you.”

Mac’s eyes widened and his breath hitches a little. The glow around them changed into a lighter shade of purple, almost pink, and Jack was caught off guard by the vulnerable look on his face. “I love you too,” Mac whispered, his voice shaking, and it was Jack’s turn to stare at him with wide eyes.

“You do?” he breathed out. “You... Mac, you don’t have to say it just because I did—”

“Jack, I love you,” Mac interjected, his power curling around Jack’s neck and shoulder. “I love you.”

The pink got brighter, so vivid it almost hurt Jack’s eyes. Its touch was feather-light and gentle against his skin, and when Mac kissed him Jack felt sparks dance up his spine. “I... you make me so happy,” Jack whispered, squeezing the back of Mac’s neck. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re the amazing one,” Mac whispered back, nuzzling his cheek, and when he pulled back he looks so _happy_. “And I think you deserve the world, Jack.”

Jack swallowed hard, feeling emotional, and he pulled Mac down for another kiss. It didn’t take long for both of them to get restless, hands roaming over bodies, pushing shirts out of the way. Once they were both half naked Jack rolled them over again, shuddering when Mac’s fingernails scratched down his back. They traded slow, passionate kisses, and Jack couldn’t help the way he pushed his hips forward into Mac’s in a steady grind that had him seeing stars. Mac broke the kiss with a loud moan, his arms wrapping tightly around Jack’s back. He hooked one leg over Jack’s hips, pushing up to meet Jack’s thrusts, and his power glued itself to Jack, going back to its purple color. Jack panted against Mac’s neck, shivering when the energy hugged him tighter, sizzling against his skin.

“J-Jack,” Mac stuttered out, moaning as Jack rolled his hips down a little harder. “Remember when we stopped at that- that gas station? I may have... picked up a few things.”

Jack’s brain stopped working for a second when he processed those words. “Mac... are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Mhmm, if you think I’m saying I’d like you to fuck me, then yes,” Mac said, his voice breaking, both hands on Jack’s ass as he tried to get more friction. When Jack pulled back to look at him in shock, Mac chased his lips for another kiss and pouted when Jack wouldn’t give it to him. “Jack, please? I... I’ve thought about it, and I want this.”

Jack swallowed hard, looking into Mac’s eyes and not finding any sign of doubt there. “Okay, I’m... okay,” he whispered, leaning down and pressing their foreheads together, closing his eyes for a moment.

The amount of trust Mac had for him blew his mind and he needed a second to collect himself before he pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. Slowly, he slid his hand down Mac’s chest and abs and started undoing his jeans, Mac’s energy dancing and swirling around them and curling around Jack’s wrist, urging him to go faster. Mac whimpered as soon as the tips of Jack’s fingers brushed his cock through his underwear, but that wasn’t the goal and they both knew it. He helped Mac shimmy out of his jeans before starting on his own, and soon they were left in their boxer-briefs. Jack nipped and sucked at Mac’s jaw and throat, one hand tugging down his underwear while the other one groped at his thigh, hitching it up over Jack’s hip so they could grind together some more.

Mac moaned brokenly, almost tearing Jack’s underwear apart in his haste to get it off, his power wrapping around Jack’s hips and pulling him down, making them grind together even harder. “Jack, please,” Mac whimpered, trembling underneath Jack. “My—my bag. Please.”

Jack kissed his cheek before nuzzling his jaw and getting up. He stumbled over to where they dumped the bags by the door and dug through Mac’s brand new suitcase until he found lube and a box of condoms. He brought them back to the bed and climbed on top of Mac, blanketing his body with his own. He popped open the lube and coated his fingers, rubbing them over Mac’s perineum before slipping one inside his body. Mac gasped loudly, his body tensing, and there were purple sparks flying everywhere. Jack attached his lips to Mac’s neck and after a moment he felt him relax a little underneath him, so he slowly started working him open, moving his finger in and out.

Mac was unbelievably tight and hot and Jack had to stifle a whimper when he tried to imagine how he’d feel around his cock. “Still okay?” he murmured against Mac’s skin.

He added a second finger when Mac nodded, his energy caressing Jack’s skin and curving around his ass. Jack couldn’t help but feel like it was trying to pull him inside Mac prematurely, and that shouldn’t have made a wave of arousal flood down Jack’s back but it _did_. He scissored his fingers apart before slipping in a third one and getting rewarded with Mac arching in pleasure before pressing back against the pressure from Jack’s fingers.

“Oh, _Jack_ ,” Mac whispered, completely blissed out. “I think... I think I’m ready.”

He looked gorgeous like that, his lips parted and glowing eyes wide with arousal, and Jack loved him so damn much it hurt. “Okay, baby,” he whispered, nipping at Mac’s jaw before pulling his fingers out. Mac whined a little at the loss, so Jack kissed his cheek before reaching for the condoms, but just as he was about to grab the box... the power swirled under his hand and sends the condoms flying across the room. “Mac, darlin’?” Jack asked with wide eyes, huffing when the glow wrapped around his waist and pushed him back down on top of Mac.

Mac’s cheeks went pink, and he chewed his lower lip in embarrassment. “I don’t think I can really... contract any diseases?” His tone went shy, fingers scratching through the short hair on the back of Jack’s head. “They burn out of me, sort of like that drug I got hit with earlier. I recovered pretty quickly from that.”

“You did,” Jack agreed, and reached down to apply some more lube before lining himself up with a trembling hand. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” Mac replied in a whisper, and then his mouth went slack and his breathing quickened as Jack started pushing inside him.

Jack let out a low groan as he buried himself in that tight heat, clenching around his cock like a vice. Mac’s fingernails dug into his back and once he bottomed out Jack hid his face in Mac’s neck for a moment and stilled to give Mac time to adjust, but also to get a grip himself. The last thing he wanted was to come too soon, but Mac felt so amazing around him that he needed a moment. He pressed soft kisses to Mac’s neck, shuddering when the power sizzled around them again, practically glued to Jack’s skin. It was... hard to describe how it felt, but the way it slid over him and wrapped around his body was strangely arousing, and Jack whimpered a little when it caressed his ass again.

“Y-you can move, Jack,” Mac breathed out a moment later, and Jack groaned when the power gripped his hips tightly, urging him to move and also somehow teasing his ass crack.

It was like Mac’s powers knew what he wanted and wasn’t afraid to manhandle Jack to get it, and that was... that was hot. He drew his hips back and pushed forward, groaning again at how Mac’s body welcomed him in and then clenched around him. He’d had his fair share of sex and it had never felt like this, so intense and perfect. He started up a steady rhythm that had Mac digging his fingers into Jack’s back and whining next to his ear... but Jack got a little distracted from that by how Mac’s powers rubbed over his entrance, coaxing the nerves to make him relax before dipping inside.

He cried out against Mac’s neck and his rhythm faltered. It felt... unbelievable and Jack found himself wanting to push into Mac’s tight body but also against the power slipping inside him at the same time. As a result, his next thrust was much harder and pushed Mac up the bed, making him shout loudly in pleasure, and that only spurred Jack on more. He pushed his arms under Mac’s back to hold him close and started moving faster, fucking him harder and whimpering and moaning as he was worked open by Mac’s powers pushing inside him. Jack had never felt anything like that before and he never wanted it to stop, never wanted to do anything but chase his pleasure inside the willing warmth of Mac’s body and let his incredible ability do whatever it wanted with him. It found Jack’s prostate and gave him a little shock, and that had Jack biting at Mac’s throat to muffle a scream, thrusting into him recklessly, the sheer force of it starting to bend Mac in half as Jack tried to drive in deeper, seeking out his prostate.

He clearly found it when Mac cried out even louder than before, clawing at Jack’s back with his nails and arching in pleasure. “Jack, Jack, Jack,” he chanted breathlessly as Jack pounded into him relentlessly, shouting every time Jack’s cock hits his prostate.

It happened almost every thrust, so very soon Mac was reduced to a screaming mess underneath him while Jack lost himself completely. His hips kept moving rapidly and he couldn’t hold back his own screams as Mac’s power pulsed inside him, stretching him open and putting a constant pressure on his prostate. Jack felt himself getting close but he wanted Mac to come first, wanted to watch his face as he fell apart on Jack’s cock. He forced himself to focus and grabbed Mac’s legs, spreading them apart and pushing him down into the mattress, making the angle impossibly deeper.

And it only takes a handful of thrusts in that position for Mac to come, screaming Jack’s name and spurting all over himself. And Jack would stop, would be perfectly content with finishing outside of Mac’s body... but his powers have other ideas. The glow sparks over his skin and holds him flush to Mac’s hips, barely letting him twitch forward... and then shoves even more of those pleasant shockwaves inside Jack’s ass.

He cried out, squeezing Mac tightly with one arm while he got his other hand from under him to clench it around the bedsheets. He couldn’t move and chase his release, and he was at mercy of Mac’s power that started thrusting in and out of him, _fucking him_ while completely pinning him down. He was screaming into Mac’s neck with every push of the energy inside him and he tried to move, but he could only twitch his hips a little, grinding into Mac who was moaning softly, probably already oversensitive.

After a moment the glow wrapped around Jack tightly, forcing his hips to still completely and the power that was fucking him sped up, making Jack scream even louder. There were tears streaming down his face because it felt _so good_ and it only took a few more of these thrusts and Jack came harder than he ever had before in his life, shouting loudly and biting on Mac’s shoulder, sobbing as he filled Mac up with his come, his cock twitching and pulsing inside him while the power worked him through it, moving in and out so fast Jack was about to pass out.

Jack collapsed on top of Mac in a boneless heap as soon as the energy let him go, trying to get his breath back, every inch of his body aching in the best possible way. He felt Mac’s chest heaving underneath him and shifted to the side a little, enough that they could both suck in oxygen unimpeded—but that was as far as he was allowed to go, because the power’s staticky grip was still all over him. He was still buried inside Mac, and it didn’t seem like that was going to change so he just rolled with it, pressing his face into Mac’s hair and kissing his head.

“I... I don’t know what to say about that,” Jack told Mac, stroking a hand down his side. “My brain is fucking pudding in my head right now, dude.”

Mac didn’t say anything right away as he tried to get his breathing under control and after a moment he wrapped his arms around Jack’s back. “In... in a good way?” he asked quietly, his voice breathless but also small and nervous. “I... I didn’t... I wasn’t controlling it, it... it acted on its own,” he continued, hugging Jack a little tighter, like he was scared he would get up and walk away. His power seemed to share that concern because it was wrapped around Jack and holding him in place, glowing in its usual bright blue color. “Was it... are you okay?”

“Mac, baby, I’m fine,” Jack said, chuckling as he pressed his mouth against Mac’s temple next. He felt almost giddy with affection and still couldn’t believe it was returned. He slipped his arms around Mac in return, hugging him back. “I may never walk right again, but I’ve never felt that good in my whole life.” He thought of something and frowns, pulling back enough to look Mac in the eye. “ _You’re_ okay, right? That was... pretty intense.”

“I’m okay,” Mac said softly, bringing one of his hands around to touch Jack’s cheek. “I’m... even better than okay—that was amazing. I never thought something like that would ever happen to me.” He chuckled wetly and his voice shook. “Sometimes I imagined getting free, but I... I never thought I’d get to have this.”

“Me neither,” Jack admitted, and when Mac tilted his head at him curiously (he looked like a puppy, it was adorable) he explained, “When I worked for the government, I had to keep all kinds of secrets—hell, there’s still things I’m technically not supposed to tell anyone. But... that’s the kind of stuff that ruins relationships. It was part of what went wrong with me and Diane, and every other person I’ve ever been with. I thought getting out of that life was a curse because I didn’t know what to do with myself... until I met you. Then it all clicked.” He nuzzled Mac’s wrist, fingers wrapping around his forearm and squeezing lightly. “The fantastic sex is just a bonus.”

Mac’s cheeks went pink and it was endearing that just a simple sentence like that was enough to make him blush even after what they just did. “I love you,” Mac said softly. “I’m... so glad you found me.”

Jack’s heart was bursting at this point and he leaned down to nuzzle Mac’s cheek. “I love you too,” he murmured. “So much.” He snuggled closer to Mac, resting his head on his shoulder, his power still not letting him move away.

“Jack?” Mac asked after a moment of silence, his hand stroking Jack’s back. “What... have you thought about what you want to do now? Since your last job ended pretty quickly,” he added wryly.

“I’m not sure,” Jack replied after a beat of silence. “I mean, I’ve got enough money squirreled away to be good for a long while—never had any reason to spend it—but the last thing I want is to start getting restless and weird if I move in with you.” He sighed, making a piece of Mac’s hair flutter across his forehead. “I do know someone... I wouldn’t call her an old friend per se, more like... well, she hasn’t killed me yet so we’re at least acquaintances. I heard she was running some kind of intelligence agency disguised as a think tank out in LA, but I never followed up on it.”

“I see the bar is set pretty low to be acquaintances in your world,” Mac commented, and Jack let out a surprised laugh. Mac chuckled as well and squeezed him tightly before turning his head to kiss Jack’s forehead. “You should give her a call when we get to LA. After or before you call Riley, your choice.” He sighed a little and looks at the ceiling, a thoughtful look crossing his face. “I guess I should figure out my life as well. I don’t really see myself going back to MIT.”

“You... might actually do well in intelligence work,” Jack said, then wanted to smack himself—just because he wanted to be with Mac all the time didn’t mean that Mac wanted the same thing. “You’re super smart, and being able to light up bad guys would be useful... but only if that was something you were interested in doing.” He paused. “We could also try and find your dad. If you want.”

“I don’t want to get locked up again,” Mac whispered, a shiver running through his body. “Do you think that friend of yours... would she—”

“I wouldn’t let it happen,” Jack interjected firmly. “Besides, Matty is... well, we’ve had our differences and I haven’t seen her in a while, but she’s one of the good ones, you know? You don’t have to worry about her.”

Mac looked at him with those luminous eyes, slipping his hand around to squeeze the back of Jack’s neck. “Okay,” he whispered. “I trust you.”

“And I’m gonna work every single day to deserve that trust, darlin’,” Jack said, leaning in to kiss him on the lips. “Now, how about we get our food from outside? I’m sure the guy showed up while we were... busy.”

Mac blushed again, closing his eyes with a groan. “I don’t think he even knocked on the door, he must’ve heard us,” he muttered, his cheek flushing redder.

“We were having a good time, ain’t nothin’ wrong with that.” Jack grinned down at him before he tried to get up to grab the food... but he was still pretty much stuck, Mac’s powers buzzing around him. “Hey, darlin’? You kinda have to let me go.”

“Oh, sorry.” Mac concentrated, his face scrunching up a little, and the glow slowly receded back into him and off of Jack.

He pulled out carefully and wiped them both off with his discarded shirt before padding over to the door. Sure enough, their sandwiches were waiting in a paper bag, bottled sodas piled next to it. Jack brought everything back to the bed and crawled up to sit against the headboard next to Mac, yanking the sheets up over them and reaching for his sandwich. “Honestly, a bomb could’ve gone off and I wouldn’t have heard it,” Jack commented, his mouth full of turkey and avocado. “You just about killed me.”

“I should apologize for that... but I don’t really feel sorry.” Mac grinned at him, and how could he look both adorable and so damn hot at the same time? “I’m glad you don’t find it too... weird or freaky. Not everyone would be into that, so it’s a good thing you don’t mind.”

Jack leaned over and kisses his cheek. “Of course I don’t mind. It’s a part of you, and there’s no way I’d ask you to change that for me.” They both ate ravenously, hungry between the long ride in the car and the sex. When they were done, Jack stifled a yawn. “How about a shower? I don’t know about you but I’m smelling pretty ripe.”

“You’re assuming I can walk to get to the bathroom,” Mac said, slumping against the pillows, but when Jack looked at him his eyes were glinting happily.

“Are you trying to make me carry you?” Jack asked. “Because don’t get me wrong, I will, but I’d like the record to show that I can also barely walk.”

Mac shoved at his shoulder lightly, sparks dancing over his fingertips. “Get it together, old man.”

Jack looked at him incredulously. “Old man?” He raised his eyebrows and grabbed Mac under the legs and shoulders and hefted him up, grinning when he practically squealed with laughter and wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck. “I carried you earlier, didn’t I?”

“Mhmm, I don’t really remember that, I was drugged,” Mac said, laughing again when Jack nipped on his earlobe. He started walking to the bathroom, opening the door with his shoulder, and then he pretended to drop Mac, laughing loudly when he yelps and clung to him. “Come on, man.”

They tumbled into the shower together, basking in the hot water and using way too much shampoo and soap. Jack felt young in a way that he hadn’t in years, and he was so in love it made his chest hurt. After they wrapped themselves in the robes hanging on the back of the bathroom door and fell on bed, kissing occasionally and just enjoying each other.

“We should probably get some sleep,” Jack said, chuckling when Mac bit his jaw in protest. “Easy, you. Would you rather be a zombie tomorrow?”

“I’d be willing to pay that price,” Mac murmured, grinning mischievously, and he leaned in to nip on Jack’s neck.

As amazing as that felt, Jack pulled away and smiled when Mac pouted at him. “Well, while you would make a very cute zombie, I gotta drive all day tomorrow and I’d rather not fall asleep behind the wheel,” he said, brushing Mac’s hair out of his eyes and smiling softly at him. “But you should know, you’re very hard to resist, gorgeous.”

“And you’re a sweet talker,” Mac replied, but he smiled back.

They got back under the covers and snuggled up, both of them falling asleep almost instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's crazy times out there in the real world, so I hope our little corner of the internet has been treating you well! We've reached the end of this fic, and I hope you guys like the route we took to get here! If you haven't already, please drop us a comment and let us know if you'd like to see a sequel to this AU! Thank you so much for your support and love! <3

In the morning Jack was greeted by the lovely sight of Mac’s blond hair spread out against his chest. He was still asleep, little breaths puffing out between his parted lips. Jack tightened his arms around him and kissed the top of his head. “Morning, sunshine.” Mac stirred with a soft whine and cuddled up closer, nuzzling Jack’s chest. He was warm and adorable and Jack loved him and didn’t want to move, but they needed to. “Come on, baby, open those pretty blues for me.”

Mac huffed before opening his eyes to look at Jack. He squinted but then he smiled, a wide slow smile that made Jack’s heart beat faster. He shook the hair out of his face and leaned up to kiss Jack, soft and sweet. “Morning,” he mumbled, his hands curling around Jack’s sides and squeezing. His powers were awake too, shivering along his skin in waves of cobalt, caressing Jack’s shoulders and arms in greeting. It was a pleasant feeling and Jack smiled, pulling Mac in for another kiss. It was soft and slow and once they broke apart Mac buried his face in Jack’s neck. “I know we have to get going,” he mumbled, his voice rough with sleep. “But I wish we could just spend the entire day here.” His powers clearly agreed, wrapping around Jack and giving him a gentle squeeze before pressing him and Mac close together.

“Mhmm, me too,” Jack agreed, reaching down to squeeze one of Mac’s ass cheeks just because he could. Then he sat up and took Mac with him, stifling a laugh when he saw the befuddled look on Mac’s face as the world suddenly tipped on its side. “But we need to get on the road, darlin’. We might make LA by the evening if we’re lucky.” Mac tensed in his arms and his energy wrapped around him tighter. “Baby, I know you’re nervous,” he murmured into Mac’s ear, sliding his hand down to Mac’s hip and squeezing it comfortingly. “But it’s gonna be alright. Whatever happens we’ll figure it out, okay?”

Mac nodded and leaned up to kiss Jack’s cheek. “They have free breakfast here,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “Wanna go raid the buffet?”

“God, you’re perfect,” Jack breathed out, putting a hand on his cheek and kissing him maybe a little harder than necessary. “I _love_ buffets.”

They got out of bed and after brushing their teeth and getting dressed they headed down to the breakfast area. The buffet was decent and Jack shoves plenty of food on his plate, sticking his tongue out at Mac when he shot him an amused look. The coffee could’ve been better, but Jack wasn’t complaining and they found a small table by the window, partially shielded from other hotel guests. Jack hooked his foot over Mac’s and gave him a grin before they started eating, or more like inhaling their food, Mac especially. He supposed it made sense that Mac burned the calories faster considering his abilities, plus he was still getting used to normal food after the poor excuse for sustenance that Walsh was giving him.

Jack smiled fondly as he watches him, silently thanking every god he could think of—even though he didn’t really believe in them—that he found Mac and managed to get him out. He was staring, he knew that, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. There was a shaft of sunlight coming in through a window that made Mac’s hair look like it was glowing, even though Mac had his actual glow contained since they were out in public.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Mac asked, thumbing at his chin like he was looking for ketchup.

“Naw, I’m just creepin’ on you,” Jack said, smiling wider when Mac laughed. “If I had my way I’d look at you all day instead of the road, but I don’t think that’d be very safe.”

“Probably not,” Mac mused, shifting his foot a little so that he could run it up Jack’s calf. “Thankfully I don’t have to worry about that and I can stare at you all day long.”

As he watched Mac take a sip of his coffee, Jack couldn’t help but think how much different Mac was now in comparison with that distant and distrustful man he found in the warehouse a few days ago, scared even though he was doing his best not to show it. He felt some anger bubble inside him again, wishing he could bring Walsh back just so that he could kill him again... but then he pushed that anger aside.

There was no one to be angry at anymore and he didn’t want to ruin Mac’s mood with his murderous thoughts, so he focused on how gorgeous and happy he was, not believing how lucky he was to have him. He was also going to try his damnedest to make sure Mac never had a reason to feel scared like that again... and Jack was pretty sure Matty would be cool with the whole electric boogaloo thing, but he’d have to feel her out first and make sure. They finished up with breakfast and went to get their bags before checking out, slinging everything back in the car and starting another day on the road.

~***~

They were about halfway toward Phoenix, Arizona when Jack remembered something: “Shit, did you still wanna do the Grand Canyon thing? That means I gotta head up toward Vegas, probably on the highway.”

“Do you... do you mind taking a rain check on that?” Mac asked, fiddling with his fingers a little. “I just... as nervous as I am about seeing Bozer again, I think I’d like to get to it already.” It made sense and Jack’s heart fluttered pleasantly when Mac reached out to grab his hand. “We could... we could go there for a few days once we get settled down? Like a small vacation or something?”

“Whatever you want is fine with me,” Jack murmured, lifting Mac’s hand to his mouth and kissing the back of it. “I’m not gonna say no to a little vacation... as long as there’s a buffet.”

That made Mac laugh, and Jack smiled and drove on.

They hit Phoenix in time for lunch and wound up pulling off for Mexican food, which wasn’t surprising given the geography. It was delicious and they ordered enough that they got to eat from each other’s plates. It felt domestic and amazing and if someone told Jack last week that he was going to find someone like Mac he would’ve have laughed in their face. But even though it had been only a few days it already felt like an eternity and Jack sure as hell hoped he wouldn’t screw this up. After lunch they got back into the car and on the road, and Jack couldn’t help but sing along to the album that was playing. It was Willie Nelson this time, not Metallica, and so far Mac hadn’t complained about his singing—he only smiled widely at him, so Jack assumed he didn’t mind.

~***~

By the time it was dark they weren’t too far outside Los Angeles. Jack had been here a few times for work but he wasn’t familiar with the maze of eight-lane roads, so he had Mac direct him off the interstate and into Laurel Canyon. They shut off the radio and drove in silence, save for Mac’s occasional instruction, and eventually they wound up in the driveway of a mid-century modern house that had lights on behind the curtains. There were several vehicles there already, like this Bozer character was having some kind of party, and when Jack glanced at Mac he saw the anxiety written in his face.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay,” he said quietly, making Mac’s gaze snap from the house to Jack’s face. “You want me to come with you?”

Mac’s eyes were wide and glowing, his power sizzling softly around him, the color slightly red—he was terrified, Jack realized. Not as much as he was of Walsh when his power was fiercely red, but still, and before Jack could comfort him the glow extend and wrapped around Jack’s wrist. “I... I don’t think I can do this alone,” Mac whispered, and Jack’s heart cracked in half.

They got out of the car together, Mac forcing his power back inside his body. When they walked up to the door Jack saw him swallow hard before he rang the doorbell. Now that they were closer to the house Jack heard the faint strains of music coming from inside, and he smelled... some kind of food. Pizza, maybe? He brushed his arm against Mac’s in what he hoped was a comforting way and when the door opened, there was a man who was too old to be Bozer on the other side. He had pale blue eyes and fading blond hair, and he was clearly in the middle of laughing at a joke when he opened the door, but any trace of amusement faded as he stared at them.

Mac let out a sob, a hand coming up to cover his mouth a moment later. Through trembling fingers, he asked in a thready voice, “... Dad?”

“Angus?” the man whispered, his voice shaking, but before anything else can happen Mac stumbled back a little and Jack instinctively stepped behind him to steady him, his arms circling his waist.

Mac shook violently, still staring at the man that was apparently his dad, and Jack realized that he was barely keeping his power contained. “Hey, easy, easy,” he muttered, looking at Mac’s dad and trying to figure out what his reaction would be if Mac wasn’t able to hide the energy. “Easy, baby, it’s gonna be fine.”

The man—James MacGyver, apparently—took a step out of the house but hung on to the doorframe like he was afraid he would fall down if he didn’t. “Angus, is that... is that really you?” he asked, the expression on his face nothing short of astonished. “We’ve been looking for you for so long, but I never thought...”

“Jim, who is it?” a female voice asked, and Jack’s eyes almost bugged out of his head when he saw Matilda Webber in the doorway a moment later, touching the back of James’s hand lightly before she realized what was going on. “Wait… you’re telling me we’ve spent almost three years looking for your son, and it’s _Jack Dalton_ who brings him to us?”

Jack felt Mac’s knees give out and he tightened his arms around him so that he didn’t fall. “Matty?” he asked incredulously. He looked between her and James, trying to piece the puzzle together and kind of failing.

In the meantime Mac was staring at his dad, still trembling although not as violently as before. “You... you’ve been looking for me?” he asked in such a small voice that Jack’s heart broke again, and the expression on James’s face crumpled.

“Of course I have,” James whispered, the sentence cracking in half. “Angus, I’m so sorry. For leaving, for letting Jonah... I should’ve never let him near you, never let him get the idea in his head.” He reached out half-heartedly, like he wanted to touch Mac but wasn’t sure he could. “When I heard you’d disappeared, I got in touch with Bozer and we started trying to fine you. Matty’s an old friend, so we looped her in... Bozer, get out here!”

A moment later a young man appeared behind them, his eyes getting huge just like Jack’s did when he saw Matty. “Mac?” he all but sobbed out.

Unlike James and Matty he didn’t hesitate to approach them and throw his arms around Mac in a hug. Jack let Mac go and stepped back, breathing deeply to stop himself from getting emotional. Mac wrapped his arms tightly around Bozer and buried his face in his neck and Jack had to look away or he’d start crying.

Instead he glanced at Matty who looked at him with a surprisingly gentle expression on her face and gestured for him to give her a hug. “Good to see you, Jack.”

When he pulled back he was about to say something, but another voice sounded from the house, one that made his heart stop. “J-Jack?” His head snapped up and he froze when he saw a young woman staring at him with wide eyes full of tears. She was all grown up, but he would recognize his Riley anywhere.

“Riley?” he breathed out, and then all the air left his lungs when she threw herself into his arms and he hugged her tightly. She smelled like fried wires and perfume and Jack missed her so much it made his throat close up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mac let go of Bozer and approach his father, letting out a loud sob when James enveloped him in a hug.

Matty looked around at all of them and waited for some of the emotions to subside before she said, “Okay, how about we all go inside? Clearly there’s some puzzle pieces here that need to be put together.”

Jack felt like he’d entered some kind of alternate universe, because what the _fuck_. Riley pulled back and she gave him a shaky smile when he brushed her hair with his fingers. Eventually Mac and James broke apart as well and they all stepped inside and Jack absently realized that Mac was right—the house was amazing. He also noticed that Mac’s hands were still shaking and when he glanced up there was this vulnerable look on his face, so Jack walked toward him before he even knew his feet were moving.

He put both hands on Mac’s face and tilted until Mac looked him in the eye. “It’s okay, darlin’,” he whispered, pulling him in for a quick kiss that was followed closely by a hug. Mac slid his arms around Jack’s body and squeezed hard... and even though Jack’s eyes were closed, he knew when the reddish glow of Mac’s power emerged because of the gasps and shocked sounds the others make.

“Oh my God, Angus,” James whispered, the words coming out wrecked with a tangle of emotions. “Did he... is that...”

Jack felt Mac shift in his arms and opened his eyes to see Mac looking at his dad with fear in his eyes—that wasn’t surprising, since his energy was red and scared, clinging mostly to Jack. “He... he did,” Mac whispered back. “But there was an explosion during the experiment and I... I got all of it.”

James looked floored, and his eyes ticked back and forth in his head like his brain was trying to work through the information in front of him and failing miserably. “How... how are you still alive?”

“I don’t know,” Mac replied, and he was shaking against Jack so hard it felt like he might come apart at the seams. “But... please, you have to understand, I’m not... I’m not any different than I was before. I’m still the same person.”

“Why is it red?” Riley asked, and Jack had to hide a smile—she was always good at adapting quickly.

Mac made a small sound, audible to Jack only, and he decided to step in and take over. “It’s red because he’s scared,” he said quietly, giving James a gentle yet pointed look, urging him to get his shit together a bit faster. He absently wondered why nobody has called them out on the hugging and kissing yet, but that was something to worry about later. “Usually it’s white and bright blue, light pink when he’s really happy,” he continued, aware of Matty looking at him in surprise and the look on James’s face shifted too, like he suddenly saw Jack in a different light. He deliberately didn’t mention when Mac’s power turned purple since that was nobody’s business but theirs.

“Angus... look at me? Please?” James requested, taking a step closer to them. When Mac lifted his head from Jack’s shoulder enough for one blue eye to be in view, James continued, “This doesn’t change anything, son. I was just... surprised. Are you... okay? I mean, this hasn’t given you any side effects, right? That much photon energy could have catastrophic consequences for the human body.”

“No... I’m okay,” Mac said, clearing his throat, and Jack could tell he was trying not to break down again.

Slowly the color of the energy shifted from red to blue-white, and James settled a hand on Mac’s shoulder. “That’s all that’s important,” he told him quietly, offering his son a smile. “I’m just glad you’re alive.”

Jack felt Mac slowly relax and the shaking subsided to an occasional shiver. “Alright, now that we got the big revelation out of the way,” Jack started, rubbing Mac’s back with his hand. “How about we sit down and catch up on everything that’s been goin’ on? Because I’m sure you’d love to know what happened.” He turned his gaze to Riley and smiled, his heart bursting with happiness. “And I’m really curious how you fit into this little gang.”

Everyone agreed and they go out to the deck, which was as spectacular as Mac told Jack it was. Mac sat down close to Jack, his power still curled around Jack’s shoulders. “Maybe... maybe tell us what you know so far? And then I’ll tell you what happened,” Mac suggested, smiling a little when Bozer sat down next to him, apparently not freaked out by the glow surrounding him in the slightest.

“Okay... well, after Jonah betrayed me, I knew I had to go after him,” James started, taking a seat across the fire. “Problem was, the government didn’t care that Jonah and I had reached an impasse—they spent a lot of money on the KX7 project and nothing ever came of it, and they wanted a return on their investment.” He looked Mac in the eye. “I never wanted to leave you, Angus, but if I hadn’t gone to work for them they would’ve come after you and your grandfather, and I couldn’t have that. So I disappeared in a misguided attempt to keep you safe, and I’m sorry.”

“So fast forward to a couple years ago when you were at MIT,” Bozer said, “and I was working at that shitty burger place out here in LA. One day I kept texting and calling you and you didn’t answer, and your roommates didn’t know where you were, so I flew out to Boston to check on you... and almost had a goddamn heart attack when I found James in your dorm room doing the same thing.”

“After Bozer was done yelling at me for disappearing,” James said, and Mac actually smiled a little, “we found out that a student had been taken from the campus and unfortunately the surveillance footage confirmed it was you. It also showed Jonah behind the wheel of the truck you were shoved into, so I instantly knew he was behind this.”

Mac nodded before glancing at Jack and sighing. “My turn, I guess. They knocked me out when they grabbed me and I woke up in a lab. Jonah was pretty smug about pulling everything off and then... well, there was an explosion, like I said. After that he locked me up in a plastic box in a warehouse in the middle of nowhere. Oh, and he put a collar on my neck that was filled tranquilizer darts. He kept hiring different guards to watch me... and fast forward to three years later when Jack showed up.”

“Well, I got roped into this by Jim,” Matty said, smiling sidelong at James, and... _oh_ , Jack got the nature of their relationship now. He kind of wished he didn’t, but he did. “And we’ve been running a clandestine intelligence agency called the Phoenix Foundation together for a couple years now, and its number-one goal was always to find you. Bozer is our point man, and we needed the best hacker in the world—which was why we sprung Riley from prison.”

Jack’s mouth dropped open, his stomach swooping with shock. “ _Prison_?” he repeated incredulously. “What were you doing in prison?”

“... I might’ve hacked the Pentagon?” Riley said sheepishly. “It’s kind of a long story, but I jumped at the chance to get out of there.” Jack stared at her before shaking his head, trying to snap out of it. “I’ll tell you everything later,” she promised, and despite being shocked, Jack couldn’t help but smile, warmth spreading through his chest.

“So... you got hired by Jonah to guard Angus?” James addressed Jack for the first time since they got there. “And after a while you... you decided to help him?”

“Yeah, about forty minutes after getting the job,” Jack said with a small smile on his face. “Got him out of there and we didn’t look back.” He suddenly realized something and winced a little before looking at Matty. “Actually, Matty... I was planning to give you a call anyway, because... well, something happened in a small town near the Texas-New Mexico border. And in case it got traced back to me or Mac, I was going to ask for your help with cleaning it up.”

Matty raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. “What did you do, Dalton?”

Jack bit the inside of his cheek and looked from her to James. “I... I killed Walsh,” he admitted, tensing up but relaxing just as quickly when Mac threaded their fingers together against his thigh. “He followed us from the warehouse and... and he tried to take Mac back. He even offered to split the profit for selling him to another government with me, and that was when I shot him.”

“Jesus,” James muttered, rubbing a hand over his face. “Obviously we can make it like it never happened... I’m sorry you had to do that.”

“He saved me,” Mac said softly, and looked at Jack like he hung the goddamn moon. “And I don’t think I’ll ever be able to repay him.”

“Mac, we talked about this,” Jack said, squeezing Mac’s hand. “You don’t have to repay me. I never expected anything from you for getting you out.” He smiled softly, getting a little lost in Mac’s blue eyes, and his smile widened when he felt Mac’s power—pink this time—curl around his waist and squeeze gently.

“That’s... that’s fascinating,” James breathed out, and when Jack glanced at him his eyes were glued to the glow surrounding them.

Mac smiled back at his dad, a spark lighting in his eyes that Jack hadn’t seen before. “Isn’t it? I can control the temperature and the breadth of it most of the time, but other times it’s reactive based on how I feel.”

“Incredible,” James said, and the glow seemed to like that, rippling as though it was preening under the attention. He looked at Jack and stuck out a hand for him to shake. “Thank you for helping my son, Jack. That means the world to me.”

“No need to thank me, but you’re very welcome,” Jack replied, shaking James’s hand. He couldn’t believe how everything turned out—with Matty and Riley both being involved in searching for Mac—and he couldn’t help but think it was kind of crazy.

“So, Boze,” Mac started, smiling at his best friend who looked so happy Jack was worried he’d start bouncing around. “Do I still have a room here or did you turn it into a gym?”

“Oh hell no, dude, your room is exactly the way you left it,” Bozer said, grinning back at him. “We brought back all your stuff from MIT and everything.”

“Matty and I have a house that’s not far from here, and Riley’s been staying with us until she builds up the credit to get a place of her own,” James explained. “And you two are more than welcome to join us at the Phoenix Foundation.”

“Matty and— _oh_ ,” Mac breathed out, his eyes widening, and Jack had to stifle a laugh when he saw Matty blush, while James looked unsure until Mac gave him a smile.

“I’m kinda getting a vibe here that I’ll be getting two roommates instead of one,” Bozer teased, looking knowingly between Mac and Jack, and now it was Mac’s turn to blush.

He was adorable and Jack chuckled, squeezing his hand and rubbing his knuckles with his thumb. “Well, I am currently unemployed and homeless...” Jack trailed off, shrugging. “But in the end it’s up to Mac.”

“I... I think that would be great,” was what Mac said, smiling tentatively at them all. “But maybe I could have a couple weeks to adjust?”

“Of course, whatever you need,” Matty said, before glancing at her watch. “And on that note, I think maybe we should get going and let you two get some rest. You must be exhausted after driving all that way.”

James seemed reluctant to leave Mac and Jack didn’t blame him, but one firm glare from Matty had him standing up. “Matty’s right,” he said, pulling Mac in a hug. “But if you need anything, call me, doesn’t matter what time it is.”

Mac laughed. “Well, I don’t own a phone right now, but Jack has one, so we’re good.”

Riley walked up to Jack and wrapped her arms around him. “We’ll talk tomorrow?”

“Sure thing, baby girl,” Jack muttered, knowing he had some explaining to do, but judging but what he heard so did she.

Once everyone said their goodbyes—Riley gave Mac a hug much to his surprise and Jack’s heart almost exploded—it was just them and Bozer at the house.

Bozer watched them for a moment, then cleared his throat loudly and grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter. “I think I’ll go over to my girlfriend’s apartment,” he told them, and when Mac’s eyes widened he laughed. “I know, I know—me with a girlfriend? Crazy! Her name’s Leanna, you’re gonna love her... I’ll bring her by for breakfast tomorrow.” He hugged Mac and Jack—which threw Jack for a loop but he rolled with it—and then he headed out too, leaving them alone.

Mac locked the front door before turning and wrapping his arms around Jack, burying his face in his neck. “I don’t believe this,” he whispered. “There’s a part of me that feels like I’m dreaming.”

“It’s real, baby,” Jack murmured, holding Mac close and kissing his temple. “I know how... bizarre it feels trust me, but somehow it’s real.”

They stood like that in silence for a moment, Mac’s power glowing softly around them, and then Mac kissed Jack’s neck before pulling back to look him in the eye. “Riley seems great. Looks like finding her was a lot easier than you expected, hmm?”

Jack chuckled a little. “Don’t even, man, it’s kinda freaky. But i’m not complaining.” Unable to stop himself, he leaned in to brush his lips against Mac’s. “So how does it feel to be back home? I gotta admit, the house is amazing.”

“It feels... fantastic,” Mac admitted softly, something vulnerable flitting across his face. “I didn’t realize how much I missed it until I stepped through the door.” He brought his hand up to Jack’s face, thumb rubbing over his cheekbone. “And it’s so nice to have you here.” His hand slid down to grasp one of Jack’s and he tugged him down a hallway until they reached the master bedroom.

Jack looked around at the decor and immediately thought it fit Mac perfectly, between the old fashioned neon signs and the work desk, plus all the books. “I like it,” he said, smiling as he used his free hand to card through Mac’s hair. “Very nerd chic.” Mac ducked his head, his cheeks flushing pink while his glow flickered a little. Jack just smiled and pulled Mac closer, kissing the corner of his mouth before he noticed something else in the room. “Is that... a ladder?”

Mac brushed his lips against his stubble. “Mhmm, yeah,” he murmured, letting go of Jack’s hand to wrap his arms around his neck. “There’s an attic up there.” Jack had more questions, but it was kind of hard to focus when Mac was nipping on his neck like a particularly adorable vampire while his energy buzzed around them and grew warmer. “Jack? Exactly how tired are you?”

“Mhmm, I bet I could stay up for a while,” Jack mused, his voice going rough. He slid his hands down to Mac’s thighs and gripped hard, hoisting him up into his arms and walking over to the bed. He deposited him on the mattress on his back and crawled on top of him as the energy around them shivered and turned purple. He bent down and nipped at Mac’s jaw before grinning against his ear. “Long as you give me a compelling reason, that is.”

“I think I can figure something out,” Mac murmured, spreading his legs and bending his knees so that Jack could settle in the cradle of his hips. His hands slowly slid down his back until they slipped under his t-shirt, fingertips skimming over his skin. Jack shivered under his touch and the energy hummed around them in approval, flashing brighter when Jack started sucking a bruise below Mac’s jaw. Mac moaned softly, his fingers digging into Jack’s lower back, and then he muttered, “Side note, but I forgot how comfortable my bed was. I missed it.”

Jack pulled back enough to waggle his eyebrows at Mac and ask, “Is it more comfortable with me in it?” He grinned when Mac laughed, and he leaned in to kiss that pretty smile. He ran one hand down Mac’s chest and abs, and when he got to the hardness forming in Mac’s jeans he squeezed, chuckling when Mac moaned again, louder this time. “So, what did you come up with? How are you gonna keep me awake?”

Mac grinned up at him, sliding one hand up to the back of Jack’s neck to pull him down for another kiss. He brought his other hand around to the front of Jack’s jeans and had them open before Jack knew it, and then he slid his hand into Jack’s underwear and wrapped his long fingers around Jack’s cock. He moaned into his mouth, whining when Mac gave him a slow stroke, driving him crazy.

His power sizzled around them and circled Jack’s arms, seemingly impatient that there wasn’t more skin for it to caress. “Would that work?” Mac asked. “Just to warm you up.”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s good,” Jack breathed out, the words trembling as he fumbled Mac’s jeans open too. He got his fingers inside Mac’s underwear and stroked him, thumbing over the head and grinning when it made Mac whine against his cheek. “Oh, so you can dish it out but you can’t take it, huh? That’s cute.” He leaned back out of Mac’s grasp to pull off his shirt before helping Mac with his, and they took the opportunity to get rid of the rest of their clothes.

As soon as he was naked Mac’s power was all over Jack, wrapping around his body and humming happily, gently stroking his skin. Jack couldn’t help but shiver a little, moaning softly, and he leaned down to kiss Mac again, his hips twitching forward. Mac whined into the kiss when their cocks ground together and he wrapped his legs around Jack’s hips to press them together even closer.

Jack wasn’t sure how long they’d been kissing and rocking together like that, but then Mac broke the kiss to speak, ignoring Jack moaned protest. “Did you bring my suitcase or is it still in the car?”

“I don’t... no, it’s still in the car,” Jack replied, once his brain worked out what the hell Mac was talking about. “You can’t go all the way out there now.”

“No, but I have an idea,” Mac said, and he used the leg he had around Jack’s waist to flip them over. That put delicious pressure on Jack’s cock for half a second before Mac hopped up and jogged out the door. Jack heard him rattling around in what must’ve been Bozer’s room before he came back carrying a bottle of lube. “I’ll buy him another one.”

As soon as Mac was close enough Jack pulled him down for a hard kiss and rolled them over again, pinning Mac to the mattress. The kiss was deeper than before, their tongues sliding together as Mac spread his legs again, the energy wrapping itself tightly around Jack and pulling him down to grind their hips together. “Think you can fuck me, big guy?” Mac murmured against Jack’s lips, his hands gripping his shoulders. “Or is that not enough to keep you from falling asleep?”

“If I fall asleep during sex, feel free to kick me outta bed,” Jack said, grinning against Mac’s mouth when that made him laugh. He popped the cap on the lube and coated his fingers, trailing them down until he could circle one around Mac’s hole before pushing it inside. The tight hot clench around that digit was amazing and so was the breathy moan Mac let out once it was in to the last knuckle. He moved his lips to Mac’s jaw, then to the birthmark on his neck, scraping his teeth over the slightly raised skin. “God, you feel so good, darlin’. Can’t wait to have you around me again.”

Mac only whined in response, purple sparks flying around like fireworks. Jack moved his finger in and out a few times before adding a second one, making Mac moan and arch in pleasure underneath him. He scissored his fingers apart and then pushed them deeper, searching for Mac’s prostate and smiling against his neck when he finds it and Mac cried out, clawing at Jack’s back. His power moved up and down Jack’s spine and he shivered again as it crackled against his skin. He slid a third finger inside along the first two, groaning when it made Mac clench down around them and moan underneath him. It was amazing how something as simple as fingering Mac open was so intense, and soon Mac was rocking down against the pressure from his fingers, looking for more.

“Please, Jack,” he said, his voice cracking, those big blue eyes glowing purple when they looked up at him. “Please... I need you.”

Jack’s breath hitched when he heard Mac beg like that and he removed his fingers, kissing him on the lips. “I’m all yours, baby,” Jack murmured, reaching for the lube as he stared down into Mac’s eyes. He was so stunning like that, sounding completely wrecked, and Jack absently realized purple might be his new favorite color.

The energy wrapped around his wrist, urging him to go faster when he lubed himself up and then it brushed against his cock, making him groan. Exhaling shakily when the power circled his back and hips, Jack lined up against Mac’s entrance and slowly started pushing in. He was enveloped by warm velvety heat that was almost overwhelming, it felt so good. Soon enough he was buried to the hilt, and it was a little easier not to move right away this time. He dropped his weight on top of Mac and mouthed at his jaw, letting him take as long as he needed to get used to the feeling.

He slid one arm underneath Mac’s back, his other hand rising to comb the hair away from his face as he nuzzled his cheek. “You good, darlin’?”

“Y-yeah,” Mac stuttered out, his breaths coming out in quick puffs of air, and he wrapped his arms tightly around Jack’s shoulders. The glow around them flickered different shades of purple, and Jack whimpered when it tugged at his hips before slowly sliding over his ass and thighs, sending sparks of pleasure down his spine. “You can move, Jack.”

Jack buried his face in Mac’s neck, eyes closed against the sudden wave of emotions threatening to drown him. He pulled his hips back and pushed them forward again, repeating the motion several times and loving the way Mac’s breathing hitched. When he found Mac’s prostate he cried out, hands going to Jack’s ass to try and pull him impossibly closer.

“Oh, _Jack_ , right there,” he all but sobbed, and Jack made it his mission to have Mac say his name like that again and again.

He tightened his arm around Mac and braced himself on the other forearm, thrusting into Mac a little faster and harder. He managed to hit his prostate almost every thrust and Mac cried out every time, his shouts getting punched out of him with every slam of Jack’s hips. Jack couldn’t help but groan, loving how tight Mac was and how amazing he felt underneath him, spread out like that just for him, and he absently wondered if his power would take over the show again. A moment later Mac’s dry fingers slipped into his ass crack, pressing against his entrance as the power popped and sparked around them before Jack felt it on his lower back.

Jack was expecting a replay of the night before, but it didn’t happen—at least not exactly. The power grabbed at him and held him tightly before rolling them over, sprawling Jack flat on his back with Mac straddling his thighs. He saw a flash of white teeth behind a cascade of blond hair before Mac dropped himself down on Jack’s cock again, both of them moaning at the change in angle. He started moving, his hips working beautifully, rocking back and forth like a well-oiled machine.

He was gasping and moaning and Jack needed to touch him, but when he slid his hands up his thighs to grip his hips, the energy wrapped around his wrists and tugged his hands away, pinning his wrists above his head. He groaned loudly because _fuck_ that was hot, and Mac just smirked down at him, riding him even harder. He scratched down Jack’s chest and left red marks behind, crying out when Jack thrusted up, meeting Mac’s hips when they rolled down and pushing his cock even deeper inside him.

They found a rhythm almost immediately, and soon Mac was whimpering and shuddering every time Jack moved even a little bit. “Come on, baby,” Jack whispered, canting his hips up again the next time Mac slammed them down. “You’re so gorgeous like this, I wanna see you come. Come for me.” And Mac did, letting out a high-pitched keen as his orgasm exploded out of him, coating Jack’s abs and chest in his release.

He rode it out until his hips finally stilled and he slumped forward, but then his power tightened around them and rolled them over again. Jack slipped out of Mac in the process, but before he could do anything the energy wrapped around his hips and made him slam right back into Mac, making him shout loudly, his hands scrabbling at Jack’s back. He was a little worried about hurting Mac and usually wouldn’t fuck him after he came, but his power didn’t really give Jack a choice, tightening around his hips and making him pound into Mac and chase his release.

He pressed his face against Mac’s neck again and kissed all the skin he can reach as he drove their hips together over and over, Mac moaning brokenly underneath him. It didn’t take Jack long to follow him over the edge, screaming against the muscle of Mac’s shoulder as he came, the energy wrapped around him dictating the pace that he worked himself through it. Finally he was able to slow down and then still his hips, sweaty and sated as he laid collapsed on top of Mac, gasping for breath and blinking away spots in his vision. The energy swirled around them softly, going back to its bright blue color, and it settled down on Jack’s back, slowly rubbing his skin in a strangely soothing way. A moment later he felt Mac’s arms around him, hugging him gently as Jack tried to get both his breathing and heartbeat under control.

“Holy shit,” he eventually whispered, snuggling closer to Mac. “If this... if it’s always gonna be like that, I’ll have to start working out more, otherwise this may just kill me.”

Mac laughed breathlessly, squeezing Jack even closer, his lips brushing over the short hair on the top of Jack’s head. “You seem like you’re in pretty good shape to me,” he said, and when Jack lifted his head to look at him he was grinning. “But if you want, we can start playing pickup basketball together. I’ve got a hoop out front.”

“Oh yeah, sure, because I’m sure seeing you all sweaty and breathless is gonna help me,” Jack grumbled, but he also couldn’t help but smile. He brushed Mac’s hair out of his eyes, keeping his fingers tangled in it, and Mac leaned into his touch like a cat. “You alright, darlin’? I didn’t hurt you?”

Mac shook his head, smiling back at him. “No, I’m good,” he replied, hands sliding up to frame Jack’s face and pull him down for a kiss. His glow reduced to a glimmer and receded slightly from Jack’s skin, staying near enough to warm him. “What about you? You’re not gonna croak on me, right?”

“Baby, I may be old, but I ain’t _that_ old,” Jack said with a grin, kissing Mac again. “And I can handle amazing sex with my gorgeous, younger boyfriend.”

Mac’s smile widened enough for his dimples to show and damn, he was beautiful. “I like the sound of that. Me being your boyfriend.”

Jack kissed him yet again, because he was helpless to do anything else. Especially there, in that house, in that bed, with the blue-white glow surrounding them and nothing but the future out ahead. “Good. Because I have a feeling that’s how it’s gonna be for a long time.”


End file.
